Bring that puppy home
by Miih7409
Summary: She's an unemployed not so successful music producer; she broke up with her long-term boyfriend; her life is a mess. He just got a promotion at work; he's marrying the perfect woman; he has an enviable life, but he isn't completely happy with it. What would happen if destiny made them meet? Is it true what people say about opposites? [Hiatus because I hated the sequel...]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Uh... Thanks for checking this story! I hope you like it.**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe he broke up with me!" Beca said drinking from her bottle.<p>

She was at a bar getting drunk with her best friends, Bumper, Fat Amy and Chloe. (The four of them were like a messed up Fantastic Four: Beca, the takes-no-crap; Bumper, the egocentric; Fat Amy, the no-filter and Chloe, the scarily too sweet. For some reason those four got along well at high school and their friendship lasted even after college graduation.)

Beca's long term boyfriend had just broken up with her and that was more than an understandable reason for a Thursday night of drinks.

"I thought you didn't like him." Fat Amy said.

"I didn't." Beca took another sip of the beer. "I mean, he used to wake up on Sunday mornings to run. Who does that?"

"Hey!" Chloe sounded offended. "I do that!"

"And it's on times like this that I question myself why I'm even your friend, redhead." Bumper looked at her like she was an alien or something like that.

"We're friends because you love me." Chloe told him with a bright smile.

"Nope." Bumper shook his head. "That's not the reason at all."

"Anyway." Fat Amy cut Bumper. "Why are you so upset if you didn't even like him?"

"Because I spent six months with that idiot." Beca rolled her eyes.

"How could you date someone you didn't like for six months?" Chloe seemed confused.

"I don't know. We just happened to be together and somehow time passed without me noticing. Just never thought he would be the one breaking up."

"You're saying the reason why you're upset is that he broke up with you before you could do it yourself?" Bumper asked. "What a controlling bitch you are."

"Says the egocentric asshole who thinks is the center of the universe." She gave back.

"Here's a Bumper's advice," he said, not getting her sarcasm. "Drink your problems away. Tomorrow you won't even remember them, because you'll be too busy trying to survive the hangover."

"Awesome." Beca clinked her bottle with his and they both drank.

"Well, I think the break up was for the best." Chloe stated after a while. "Now you can go out there and find your true love."

Bumper, Amy and Beca just stared at the ginger.

"Explain to me again: why are we friends with her?" Amy asked Bumper and Beca.

"No idea." Beca answered, to what Bumper nodded.

"Come on, guys!" Chloe sighed. "Don't say you don't believe in love."

"Yeah, maybe you should stop reading the Twilight books, Chloe." Amy told her slowly, like she was talking to an infant.

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Amy." Beca imitated Chloe. "Don't you know Chloe is right now into those Fifty Shades books?"

Chloe rubbed full of embarrassment.

"Wow." Bumper's eyes wide opened. "Dirty girl."

"That's not true. I've never read that kind of books."

"I saw one of those in your bedroom the other day, you know." Beca smirked.

"A friend for work gave me as a joke!" Chloe's face was now almost redder than her hair. "I couldn't read it!"

"So you tried to." Fat Amy said.

"No!"

"You play that pure and innocent girl role, but you're not like that at all, huh? Kudos to you, redhead." Bumper nodded approving.

"God! That's not it!" there were tears on her eyes.

"Guys, I think we broke Chloe." Fat Amy said concerned. "We're corrupting the sweet one."

"For the last time, I don't read those things!" Chloe cried.

"We?" Bumper asked Amy. "I have nothing to do with that." Bumper put his hands up innocent.

"You are so the blameworthy one." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Says the badass bitch." Bumper gave back. Beca smiled at the compliment. "I think we could replace her for a new one." He analyzed Chloe serious.

Chloe was leaning on the bar balcony, with her head buried on her hands. "Why are you guys always so mean?"

"Because someone has to teach you how the world is hard." Bumper said. "And how sweet little girls like you are easily crushed in this world."

"Well, as much as I love making Chloe cry, I gotta go." Beca said finishing her beer and standing up.

"Wait, why are you going already?" Amy asked. "I thought we were getting wasted." She sang as she wiggled her body.

"Yeah, we're definitely wasted enough." Beca laughed. "I guess I need some time alone to think and all that stuff. You know, break up and blah, blah, blah."

"Have fun thinking and stuff." Bumper said. "And remember, drink your problems away."

"You betcha." She waved goodbye. "Have fun with your books, Chlo. Make her suffer, guys." She said before living the bar.

* * *

><p>Jesse was sitting on a park bench with his mind completely full. He was thinking about his job- he got a promotion and should be happy, but for some reason, he wasn't. For him, the promotion only meant he would have to work even more. He was also thinking about his little sister. Jesse's relationship with Camille, a seventeen years old high school student has been shaky lately, and as much as he tried, he couldn't make things go better with her. Last, but not least important, he was thinking about his fiancée. Aubrey Posen was the perfect woman, she was beautiful, independent, reliable, and he loved her. But he couldn't talk to her. For the past few weeks, every time they tried to have reasonable conversations, they would just argue for some stupid thing.<p>

He started thinking about the time he met her for the first time.

He had gone to a party with his college friend and co-worker, Donald. There, he was introduced to Stacie, Donald's girlfriend and Aubrey, her best friend. As Donald and Stacie kept busy and let their friends by themselves, Jesse and Aubrey started talking, getting to know each other. Aubrey was polite and intelligent, Jesse was kind and funny. They had a good time together that night. Conversation was nice, they felt attracted by each other and with a little help of their best friends, a few weeks later they were already dating.

They were the perfect couple. Being together just seemed right then.

Jesse, as the kind of person who wants to build a family more than anything, after a year and a half with Aubrey, just thought would be the time for proposing. At some point, though things just started to ruin. The more the wedding day got closer, the more their relationship got worse. You could call it pressure for all the planning, you could call it all the changes on their own professional lives, but things weren't as perfect for the perfect couple anymore. They would never admit that, though.

Even with all those problems, Jesse was sure of his choice. He was certain of getting married with Aubrey. He loved her and she loved him back. Things would just have to work from there.

He was thinking about those things when he noticed a woman throwing up on a trash can a small distance away from him. She was probably drunk.

He walked in her direction, intending to help.

"Are you okay?" He asked gentle.

"I'm throwing my guts out. Do I look like I'm okay, genius?" the woman said rudely, still leaned over the trash can.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Jesse said uncomfortable.

"I didn't ask for your help." She turned her head to stare at him. "Back off, you pervert."

"Okay…" something about the look on that woman's eyes just wouldn't let Jesse leave her alone. "First of all, I'm not a pervert. Second, you don't look good and I just can't leave you here by yourself. Here…" Jesse put out his hand to help her stand up, but she moved away from him.

"Get away from me, dude." She tottered for a few steps.

"At least let me get you a taxi so you can go home."

"I can't go home." She said most for herself. "That idiot's garbage is all over the place."

Jesse didn't really understand what she meant by that. The woman sat at a bench and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, hey…" Jesse walked to her. "You can't just sleep at a place like this."

"Dude, you don't even know me." Beca complained still with her eyes closed.

"It doesn't mean I can't worry about you." He sat next to the woman.

"It's exactly what it means." The woman said slowly.

"Hey," Jesse touched her cheek, trying to keep her awake.

"Get off." She moved his hand away from her and turned her head to the other side.

"Uh… miss?" Jesse called. "Please, don't sleep."

But it was too late. That woman was already deep asleep. He couldn't just let her alone there.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I always make Beca drunk? Geez.<strong>

**Ugh! I hate writing Fat Amy and Bumper, I can't make them look as awesome as on the movie.**

**Updates once or twice a week and please leave a comment below, I love reading what you guys have to say. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Many of you are wondering about the pairing of this story and the answer is... I don't know!**

**I'm soooo sorry for that. X_X**

**It's definitely not Bechloe. And hope it's Jeca, but not sure yet.**

**Well, I hope you guys keep reading it. Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Jesse!" the girl said as she saw Jesse back to their apartment. "You're bringing a girl home. And she's not your fiancée."<p>

"Shut up, Camille." Jesse rolled his eyes at his sister. "Help me take her to my room." He said indicating the girl on his back. The drunk girl from the park.

"Jesse, why are you bringing an unconscious girl home?" she asked as she helped him lay the stranger woman on his bed.

"She kinda passed out in front of me. I couldn't just let her out there, could I?"

"Just because you can't take abandoned animals from the streets, it doesn't mean you can take girls, big bro." Camille smiled.

"So funny, Camille." Jesse looked through his wardrobe and pulled a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants out. He threw them at his sister. "Do something helpful and change her clothes, okay?" He said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Beca woke up with a monstrous headache, on a bed that wasn't hers, in a room she'd never seen before and wearing man clothes she didn't remember of changing into. <em>What happened last night?<em>

She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember something, but her memories were all blurry. She knew she had drinks with her friends, and she remembered going to the park with a six pack of beer and she remembered someone? Had she talked with someone last night? It was probably just a dream.

She stood up slowly and found her own clothes folded and placed on a chair. Beca took them and changed as fast as she could. Someone had washed her clothes. Either it was a creepy pervert or an incredibly nice person. She hoped it was the second choice.

Out of the bedroom, she saw a blonde girl- probably a high schooler having a bowl of cereal on the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room. The rest of the apartment was so light that she was dazzled for a few seconds.

"Oh, you're awake." The girl said excited when she saw Beca.

"Who the hell are you?" Beca asked blinking as she questioned herself whether that girl would be a threat.

"I'm Cam- Camille, actually. But you can call me Cam." Camille was a bright girl. She put out her hand to Beca. "My brother brought you home last night because you passed out on the street. I guess this means you're our new puppy, right?" the girl smiled.

"What?" Beca shook the girl's hand unsure. Her migraine was hell and it was being hard for her brain to work properly. "Puppy?"

"I'm kidding." Cam laughed. "Cereal?" she asked as she got back to eating.

"Uh…no, thanks." Beca sat next to her. "I wasn't wearing my clothes when I woke up." She said casually.

"My brother washed them. You had puked on them." She said while chewing. "Don't worry. I had the pleasure of changing you, if you're wondering whether he did something weird to you."

"That's a relief, I suppose." Beca rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I was a little surprised when he got home with you on his back last night."

"Believe me, I was even more surprised when I woke up this morning not in my own apartment, not in my own clothes."

Camille laughed.

"Shit." She cursed as she looked at the clock on the kitchen. "I gotta go. School." she explained. "You can stay, I'll let the keys…"

"Oh, No." Beca interrupted her. "I can't just stay at some stranger's place. And I guess I've already bothered you two a lot last night."

"I don't really mind. You look like a cool person." She said as she took her backpack.

"You can't let someone you just met alone at your place, you know." Beca followed her to the front door.

"Yeah, I guess not. Are you sure you don't wanna rest a little more?" Camille asked.

"I'm fine. I'll go with you."

"Okay, then." Camille locked the apartment's door.

"Hey, now that you're our puppy, can I ask your name?" Cam asked as they walked downstairs. "Or should I name you myself?"

"You really liked that puppy thing, huh?" Beca smiled at her. Camille smiled back to her. "I'm Beca. And I probably should thank you and your brother for taking care of me last night." They got out of the building and on the street.

"No problem. It's always a pleasure let looking-almost-dead girls spend the night at our apartment. Besides, you talk on your sleep."

"Do I?" Beca asked. That was new for her. Maybe that was a consequence of getting totally wasted- or breaking up with her six months boyfriend and getting totally wasted.

"Yeah, you kept saying something about a stupid jogger who wouldn't let you sleep on Sundays. And something about Fifty Shades of Grey. Who's that anyway? The jogger, I mean." Cam asked.

"Uh…" That was embarrassing, for some reason, but she kind of liked Camille's curiosity. "My recent ex-boyfriend."

"Sorry…" Camille said shyly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"That's okay." Beca shrugged. "He really was a stupid jogger who wouldn't let me sleep."

"In fact, he was the kind of guy who would grab me to do exercises with him. And sports just happen to be in second place on my top worst things to waste my time with." Beca complemented.

Camille laughed. "Well, I'm glad you broke up with that sports lover then."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Beca smiled. She was honestly glad about it.

"Oh, that's me." Cam said pointing at a bus arriving.

"Uh, thanks for all, Camille." Beca smiled as Camille walked to the bus door.

"No problem. You're our pet after all." Camille looked back. "You should come visit us sometime. You know, awake this time."

"Yeah, I'll think about that." Beca laughed.

"You know where we live!" Cam shouted when the door closed.

Beca waved her goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>New characters coming up, and I challenge you to guess who! I'm pretty confident- at least about one of the characters.<strong>

**Leave your answer, make my day with your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Chapter 3, and I have nothing else to say, haha. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Man, you look terrible." Donald told Jesse as he gave him a cup of coffee. They were at work, on Jesse's desk early in the morning. "What happened?"<p>

"Thanks." Jesse took the coffee. "Had to spend the night on the couch."

"Why did you do that?" Benji, another friend of him asked from the desk next to Jesse's.

"A girl slept in my room."

"What? Do you still think your sister is too young to know about you spending the night with Aubrey?" Donald asked.

"She's only seventeen." Jesse leaned back on his chair tired. "And it wasn't Aubrey."

Donald choked on his coffee.

"Uh… Jesse, just to make sure." Benji started insecure. "A girl who's not your fiancée stayed over in your room. Was she some kind of relative of yours?" the idea of Jesse cheating on Aubrey was just absurd.

"No." Jesse sighed. "She was a complete stranger who was drunk and somehow I had to take home in the end."

"Okay…" Donald and Benji looked at each other unsure. Helping a stranger was something Jesse would definitely do.

"Good morning, boys." Gail Abernarthy-McKadden, their pervert sexual-harasser boss greeted them.

"Good morning, Ms Abernathy." Jesse said straightening up.

"Oh, silly. Call me Gail." She winked at him and licked her lips discreetly.

Donald and Benji held their smiles. Jesse was with no doubt her favorite.

"So, what are you talking about?"She asked passing her hand through her blonde hair.

"Swanson took a stranger girl to stay over at his place last night." Donald betrayed Jesse.

"Jesse Swanson, I thought you had a fiancée!" Gail said with real surprise and interest.

"I have, Ms. Abernathy." Jesse looked down embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not judging you. And call me Gail, sweetheart." She said and started looking for something on her purse. "This is my number." She gave Jesse a business card. "In case you need some company." She whispered and winked again.

"Thank you… Gail." Jesse avoided looking at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

The satisfied boss smiled and walked away from Jesse's desk, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Benji said shocked. Donald started laughing. "She's totally gonna wait for you to call her!"

"Why did you tell her?" Jesse shouted at Donald.

"Do you really have to ask, dude?" Donald said, still laughing.

* * *

><p><em>"Beca, where were you?"<em> Chloe asked from the phone. _"I've been trying to call you since yesterday."_

Beca was back at her apartment, talking with Chloe on the phone after taking a long shower and having a huge quantity of black coffee. She was lying on the cold floor, because the couch was too small even for her.

"Yeah, I think I turned it off after I got out of that bar." Beca placed her cellphone between her shoulder and her ear and rubbed her temples. "Can you speak a little lower? My head is about to blow."

_"Sorry."_ She turned down her voice tone. _"Oh my God. Did you really take Bumper's advice? About drinking your problems away?"_ her voice raised again.

"Lower, Chloe." She begged. "And yes, I did."

_"Beca, you know Bumper longer than I do. Why the hell did you take his advice?"_

"I don't know." She stretched her body. "Seemed like a good idea last night."

_"That's unbelievable. How are you, by the way?"_

"I'm feeling amazing." Beca said sarcastically. "Bumper was right: I'm too busy trying to survive the stupid hangover that I don't even have time to think about last night. Don't you ever tell him I said he was right."

_"I'm worried about you, Beca."_ Chloe said and Beca felt Chloe's honesty.

"I'm fine, Chloe." She tried to sound not tired. "What about you? How was the end of your night?" Beca chose to change the subject.

_"Bumper and Amy started discussing Fifty Shades of Grey."_ Chloe sighed. _"People at the bar were staring at us."_

"Damn, I can't believe I just missed that." Beca smiled.

_"I think they had sex after that."_ Chloe said out of sudden.

"Who? Amy and Bumper? No way." Beca said disgusted.

_"You didn't see how they were looking at each other, Beca. They were like eating each other with their eyes over a deep discussion about Fifty Shades of Grey."_

"Ew. That's gross. Thank you for the mental image, by the way." Beca felt like throwing up. She let out the air slowly.

_"Can we move subject already? I don't wanna think about it anymore."_

"Hey, you're the one who started it, brainiac."

_"Anyway,"_ Chloe cleared her throat. _"You're not gonna believe what they did today."_

"What did they do today? Aside from possibly having sex, I mean." Beca asked curious.

_"Oh my God."_ A pause. _"Please don't say that."_ Another pause. Beca smiled. Chloe took a deep breath. "_They bought all the Fifty Shades collection and sent to my office."_ She whispered.

Beca laughed and regretted it. Damn headache.

"Did you open it?"

_"Unfortunately, I didn't know what was inside the package."_ Chloe sighed. _"And guess what? My boss saw it. She said that we women shouldn't be ashamed of our sexual needs. And then she winked. Jesus. She winked at me!"_

Beca laughed harder.

"Shit." She cursed. "Stop making me laugh. Laughing feels like being hit by a rain of bowling balls."

_"That's because you're making fun of my life disaster. It's God's punishment."_

"Yeah, God should punish you for satisfying your sexual needs by reading porn."

_"Stop it."_ Chloe said in her almost mad voice. _"You didn't answer me. Where were you for not picking up your phone? You obviously weren't at your apartment."_

"I ended up in a stranger's bed wearing man clothes."

_"WHAT?"_ Chloe yelled. Beca felt explosions inside her head.

"Chloe, you should thank God for us being on the phone right now, cause I would hurt you so badly if we were on the same room." Beca said slowly.

"Oh, sorry." Chloe apologized_. "How could you sleep with a stranger just because you broke up with your boyfriend?"_ Beca could feel the judgment on her friend's voice.

"I didn't sleep with a stranger." Beca felt like throwing up. "At least, I guess not."

_"YOU GUESS NOT?"_ Chloe yelled again.

"Chloe, what the hell?" Beca dropped her cell phone and pressed her head. When she took the phone again, Chloe was talking about how irresponsible Beca was and how many disgusting things the stranger could have done to her.

"Calm down, idiot." Beca rolled her eyes. "The guy had a sister, a teenager. She was pretty nice and their place was normal. Apparently, they took care of me last night after I passed out, Chlo. I don't think they're bad people."

_"I think you should go to the hospital, have your body examined just to make sure."_

"Jesus, Chloe. You're watching too many of those criminal series. You're getting paranoid."

_"Beca, you can't just trust them."_

"Hey, you are the nice one, shouldn't you think the best of people?" Beca asked.

_"What about you, then? Aren't you supposed to be calling the cops, to make sure they get arrested for kidnapping you?"_

"I told you, they're not bad people. Don't judge a book from its cover, remember?" Beca used one of Chloe's favorite phrases to use with the messed up Fantastic Four.

_"I didn't even see its cover, Beca."_ She gave back. Chloe hated Beca for using her words against her. _"Tell me how he is."_

"I don't know."

_"How is that supposed to calm me?"_ Chloe shouted at Beca.

"Relax, I'll go there again to thank them properly, then I tell you how he's like."

_"What? You can't just go there. What if he…"_

"…Okay, Chloe." Beca cut her. "I'm done with your paranoia. I gotta go, have to buy something for them. What do you think I should get?"

_"I don't know, chains and pliers, maybe?"_

"Wow, Chlo! You're being sarcastic." Beca smiled. "Amy was right. We broke you."

_"Beca…"_ Chloe started but was cut again.

"I'll call you later, ginger girl." Beca hung up before Chloe could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really proud of this chapter. I promise the next one will be better.<strong>

**Hey, about the pairing... I think Jesse should give Gail a chance, haha.**

**What do you think? Jeca, Jaubrey or Jail (?) ?**

**PS: Reading this again, I thought Chloe's boss could be Gail as well. I don't know yet if this will be relevant for the story, but what do you guys think? I'll write based on your opinion. (The truth is I don't know what to do.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Quick update!**

**Jeca readers are wining, as I see. Thank you all for the reviews!**

**No one wants Jail *snif snif***

**Anyways, I kinda like this chap, I hope you like it too.**

* * *

><p>"Camille, what did you do with your hair?" Aubrey asked. She had gone to Jesse's apartment to discuss some wedding arrangements. She was on the living room with Camille as Jesse was making dinner.<p>

"Highlighted, Aubrey." Camille didn't even bother looking up from the magazine she was reading. She was lying on the couch, Aubrey was on an armchair next to her. "Did you like it?"

"It makes you look like a drugger who just got out of rehab."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was aiming for. I'm glad it worked." Camille looked at Aubrey with a fake smile on the face.

"Well, thank God we still have time until the wedding." Aubrey smiled back. "I'm sure we can fix it."

Camille bit her lip and got back to her reading before she could say something else to Aubrey.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Cam said standing up. She would do anything for getting away from Aubrey, even it was for a few seconds.

She opened the door and found a familiar girl standing there.

"Beca!" She said excited. "You came!"

"Hey, Cam." Beca smiled shyly. "Uh… brought you a gift." She showed a chocolate basked.

"You didn't have to. Just your lovely presence would be enough." Camille smiled and invited her in.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Camille, who is it?" Jesse asked getting out of the kitchen. Then he saw who was. And he recognized her.

"Oh my God. The pervert from the park." Beca stared at a shocked Jesse. Camille looked from Jesse to Beca, and then to Jesse again, clearly having fun.

"Uh… Jesse?" Aubrey stood up confused. "Who is she?" She asked.

"Oh, this is the girl Jesse brought to spend the night in his room yesterday." Camille raised an eyebrow provoking Aubrey.

Aubrey's eyes wide opened, her jaw dropped.

"Camille." Jesse warned her.

"Oops. I'm sorry, brother." Camille looked fake-regretful. "I didn't know you were trying to keep it a secret."

"Jesse, what is she talking about? You spent the night with _her?_" Aubrey asked mad.

"Hey, I'm feeling offended now." Beca looked at Aubrey. "You really think I would have sex with that park pervert?" she pointed at Jesse with contempt.

"Excuse me?" Jesse said defensively. "I'm sorry but you're not any Miss Universe yourself with those ear spikes and heavy makeup, you know."

"Are you trying to insult me? You better work harder if you are." Beca raised an eyebrow at him.

Jesse was about to give her a comeback when Aubrey cleared her throat.

"I see you two are having a lot of fun together." She straightened up. "I should go." She grabbed her purse and walked through Beca as fast as she could.

"Aubrey, wait." Jesse called but she ignored him and shut the door behind her. "Thank you, Camille. That was very helpful." He said going after Aubrey.

"I just told her the truth." Camille yelled to the closed door. "It's not my fault if your fiancée is crazy."

"Fiancée?" Beca asked surprised. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry, they are always arguing anyway. One fight more, one less won't make much more difference." Camille walked to the kitchen tired.

"I better go too." Beca said pointing to the door.

"Please, don't." Camille begged. "They are probably arguing downstairs, you don't wanna get caught up in it again."

"I don't wanna mess up things even more." Beca sighed.

"Then you're staying here." Cam pointed at her with a knife. "you gotta help me finish dinner anyway."

"I can't cook." Beca said.

"I'll teach you. And if you do things right, I'll give you a chocolate as a reward."

"You know I'm not really your puppy, right?" Beca smiled.

"Who said that?" she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Aubrey, wait." Jesse could finally grab her arm.<p>

"Let go of me, Jesse!" Aubrey gave him an angry look.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"It's not what I'm thinking?" Aubrey repeated. "You said I couldn't stay at your apartment because of your sister, but apparently, _she_ can."

"Aubrey, I don't even know that girl."

"How is that supposed to make things better?" she screamed.

"She was drunk, okay? She fell asleep on a park bench late at night and I couldn't just let her there." Jesse put his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing happened." He whispered.

Aubrey bit her lower lip. Jesse was the most honest person on the planet, she knew he was saying the truth. But she was angry for something else.

"Please, believe in me." Jesse leaned his forehead on hers.

"I believe in you, Jesse." Aubrey moved away from him.

"Come back with me." He squeezed her hand. "We have planning to do, right?"

"I'm not coming back." She looked away. "You were getting along very well with her. I don't want to interrupt."

"That's absurd." Jesse said.

"Is it? I was there, Jesse." Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest. "Oh, but God knows what would happen if I wasn't, right? I mean, she already spent the night in your room, what's next? Maybe you should propose to her."

Jesse took a deep breath letting the air out slowly.

"You know what I think?" Jesse asked tired. "I think you're using this whole situation as an excuse. You don't wanna hurt your pride by coming back with me, because it would be the same as admitting that you were wrong. And this is just out of line, I mean, Aubrey Posen is _always_ right, so you're blaming me with no reason." Jesse was laughing of frustration. He was so tired off all the arguing, he just wanted things to get well again.

"You are being ridiculous." Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm the ridiculous one now?" Jesse rolled his eyes. "You must be right about it. You always are."

Aubrey felt like throwing up. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating fast. She swallowed and felt the acid taste through her throat. That fight felt different from all those before, it felt even worse.

"I'm leaving." She said slowly with her chin up, trying to look confident. "We can discuss about our wedding another night."

She turned back not waiting for what Jesse would say and started walking away from him. A tiny part of her wanted him to call her; the rest of her hated herself for feeling that way.

Jesse didn't call her, though. He didn't feel like going after her this time either.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaa... Who do you think was right - or less wrong? I vote for Cam, even though she was kinda bitchy.<strong>

**Well, I'll see you all very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Fresh update because you are awesome!**

**Thank you all for the review and PMs! I love you guys so much - yeah, even you, my dear (haha). Special thanks to ****gosspissweetlips****, ****cuticlecareenetwork ****and ****Lover-Bug**** for the PMs.**

**I realized dogs/pets are somehow important for my stories. Batdog started the game for J&B, now Jesse has a cute puppy to take care of... I wonder what's next. A guy dressed in a bulldog costume trying to steal a bank and taking them as hostages?**

**Mmmm... Well, chap 5 for you guys!**

* * *

><p>When Jesse got back, dinner was already done and Camille and Beca were watching TV, just killing time.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it." He said shutting the door behind him.

Beca looked confused at Cam, who just rolled her eyes, her facial expression telling Beca to ignore that.

"Uh… I'll leave you guys alone." Beca stood up, ready to go home.

Jesse then realized the girl from the park was still there.

"No, Beca! Please stay." Camille tried to stop her.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed with his sister. "Have dinner with us."

"I better not."

"Come on, after all this mess, the least we can do is to invite you for a meal." Jesse said.

"Yeah, a mess I was responsible for." Beca laughed uncomfortable.

"Nonsense."

"Yeah puppy. Your master is ordering you to stay." Camille said half-joking, half-serious. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"This is gonna be so awkward." She caved in.

"Two nights in a row. No big deal." Camille smiled excited.

"I'm Jesse, by the way." Jesse introduced himself. "This is kinda weird, but nice to meet you."

"Beca." She smiled lightly. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>"So, considering you took me from the street, I'm kinda impressed that there are no pets in here." They were having spaghetti and grape juice at the circular dinner table. The dinner Beca had slightly helped Cam to finish - Jesse had already done all the hard work, actually.<p>

"We can't have pets." Jesse said with his mouth full. "Cam has allergies."

"Yeah, you are the first one." Camille smiled.

"That explains why you were so excited about this whole puppy thing, I guess." Beca took a sip of her juice.

"Puppy?" Jesse looked confused at the two girls.

"Your sister adopted me." Beca explained and Cam winked at her.

"Okay." Jess nodded, not completely satisfied with that explanation. "I'll pretend that's not weird at all."

"Get used already, bro." Cam rolled her eyes playful. "You are the one who started it anyway."

"How on Earth did I do that?"

"You brought her."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Jesse begged. "I'm already tired of this story."

"Same here." Beca rose her glass at him. "I agree with the park pervert."

"I surprise myself with your sweet personality." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I try my best." Beca gave back, now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

Camille looked at them, smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling at, weirdo?" Beca asked sharp.

"Nothing, just thinking about a few things." Camille looked away, still smiling.

* * *

><p>"Now that Aubrey is gone, my plans for tonight were all cancelled." Jesse sighed. He was washing the dishes, Cam and Beca were having popsicles on the counter.<p>

"And I apologize again for that." Beca said feeling a little guilty.

"Don't." Jesse smiled sadly. "You saved me for a long discussion about picking the perfect napkin for the ceremony dinner."

"Don't forget the flowers." Camille pointed her popsicle at her brother.

"That too." Jesse turned off the tap. "I feel like watching a movie." He said walking out from the kitchen.

Beca gave him a weird look.

"Jesse is a movie geek." Cam explained. "What are we watching?" she asked standing up from the bar stool.

"The Breakfast Club." Jesse said walking to the enormous DVD shelf.

Camille nodded. Jesse loved that movie. He wanting to watch it that specific night probably just showed how much he wanted to forget about earlier.

"That's his favorite movie." Camille told Beca. "Come on, let's watch it, Beca." Camille grabbed her.

"Uh… no, thanks." Beca did no efforts of moving. "I don't watch movies."

"What do you mean by that?" Jesse looked at her sceptic.

"What part didn't you understand, genius?"

"You don't watch movies? Any movies?" Camille asked.

"Nope." Beca laughed at those two siblings reaction. It was like telling a kid Santa didn't exist. "They are always too predictable. I'd rather do sports than watch a movie." She explained.

"I can't believe you." Jesse said disappointed.

"You can do your sports tomorrow. Tonight you're watching The Breakfast Club with us." Cam dragged Beca to the couch.

"Cam, this is serious." Jesse looked at Beca with real concern on his eyes. Beca felt like Jesse was a doctor trying to tell her, a terminal patient, she would die. "You need a movication." He stated.

Camille squealed excited. She was still holding Beca, so she wouldn't run.

"What the hell is a 'movication'?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"A movie education." Camille explained. "You're gonna love movies when we're done with you."

"Get ready, puppy." Jesse said as he jumped on the other couch. "You're getting a proper education, starting now." He pressed play on the remote control.

"Excellent." Beca sighed.

"Relax, it could be worse." Camille cheered her.

Beca rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the couch. What would happen next, to make things even worse?

* * *

><p>The movie wasn't that bad. Beca somehow managed to keep her eyes on the TV screen through the whole thing. The truth was Beca had paid nearly none attention to it. She had a few things on her mind, like the way sitting on that couch, watching a stupid movie with two strangers could make her feel. Oddly, she felt like… at home. And that was just absurd. That warm place, those two too nice siblings, the movie, the spaghetti…neither of those things were part of her usual life, then why did she feel so comfortable? Why she, the badass bitch, felt like staying there wouldn't be so bad? What kind of tranquilizer could they possibly have put on that juice to make her so soft? And why on Earth did she feel just fine with all that situation?<p>

On the screen, Judd Nelson raised his fist on a victory signal and credits started to roll.

"Tell me it wasn't the best movie you've ever seen." Jesse asked looking at her, a soft smile on his face.

"It wasn't the best movie I've ever seen." Beca rolled her eyes.

"You're lying. I can see through you." Jesse grinned.

"Wow, Sherlock. I'm impressed." She mocked and stood up from the couch. "It's getting late, so I better go now."

"Don't go." Camille cried. "You can sleep here again."

_"Camille."_ Jesse gave her a warning look.

"As much as your suggestion may sound tempting, I'm afraid I'll have to decline it." Beca joked politely as she walked to the entry.

"Okay," Jesse stood up as well. "Let me drive you then."

"No way, pervert." She opened the door.

"Haha." Jesse followed her. "Come on, yesterday you were throwing up on a trash can and fell asleep on a park bench. You can't just think I'll let you go alone. God knows what would happen."

"You can't be serious." She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

The door opened.

"I'm pretty serious." Jesse showed up grinning. "Cam, stay." He said to his sister before the door was shut again.

"Have fun you two!" they heard Cam yelling from inside.

"You don't have to do this." Beca said walking down the stairs. "You just had a fight with your fiancée because of me."

"Just because I'm engaged it doesn't mean I can't be friends with other women." Jesse said right behind her.

"We're not friends." Beca said completely uncomfortable. Why on Earth was he being so nice to her? "We are completely strangers. Don't make things even harder for you."

"Okay, as a matter of fact, my relationship with Aubrey is not of your concern. And I would appreciate if you stopped thinking that you are the main reason of my problems with her." Jesse ran his hand through his hair.

Beca nodded speechless. Jesse's point was very clear.

"I'm sorry." Jesse sighed. "I'm just tired."

"That's a good reason for you to stay."

"No, that's a good reason for me to drive you."

Beca rolled her eyes. That guy was just ridiculous. Inside she believed he had some kind of mental problem for acting like that. That was the only reasonable explanation she could find.

Beca walked out of the building to the warm noisy night, Jesse still behind her. He took her to his car, despite her refusals of getting inside. A stubborn Jesse won in the end.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked putting her seatbelt.

"I don't know. I guess I just can't let a lost puppy alone." Jesse said turning on the car engine.

"You are an idiot." Beca kept looking at the window, focused on the street.

Jesse laughed, his eyes on the road. Funny how he could talk and even smile when with that girl. There was no pressure in her company, no need for following social protocols, no need for pretending. She would just make a sarcastic comment and he would try to give her a comeback. He would joke about some stupid thing and she would crush him down with no hesitation.

The ride occurred with no bigger happenings. He asked her for directions a few times, she gave him not so polite answers back. The whole situation around them was weird, but that moment wasn't. Surprisingly, it wasn't weird for neither of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I liked it. They are getting along too well for my taste.<strong>

**Oh, what do you guys think is Beca's opinion about Aubrey? I honestly don't know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**This is an All Camille chap. By the way, I picture her as Taylor Momsen, on Gossip Girl, few first chapters of season 1. Little J. with long hair, super sweet and cute. And mischievous. If you have any other person better fit, let me know. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Cam, you have to go to Al's party."<em> Lucy, Camille's best friend said from the phone._"Everybody is going. Seth is going."_

"Don't you think I know my own boyfriend is going?" Camille rolled her eyes.

Camille was dating Seth for three months already. Of course, Jesse didn't know anything about it. Her brother thought she was too young for having a boyfriend.

_"You have to go." _Lucy repeated.

"My brother would never let me." She sighed. Cam hated how Jesse treated her like a baby.

_"Did you ask him?"_

"Yeah, like it would make any difference."

_"You gotta do something. Oh, you could take some of my mom's valium and make him accidentally take it. He'll be sleeping before you're done with your makeup."_

Camille laughed. "That's a tempting offer, Lucy. But I think I'll pass the drugs for now."

_ "Well, you better figure something, the party is tomorrow. And if you don't go, Hailey and her friends will make sure of keeping Seth busy for you. If you know what I mean."_

"Thanks for reminding me." Camille rubbed her eyes tired. Seth was the kind of hot guy with the perfect smile all the girls at school would love to take a piece of. Hailey, the brunette the same age as them with perfect hair and always too short skirts – and her carbon copies she called friends weren't exceptions.

_"Just tell him we're having a sleepover, or a study group or whatever."_ Lucy sighed.

"He's calling your mom to confirm. And then you'll get busted."

_"Shit. That can't happen."_

"Geez. If only I could make him busy enough for not calling tomorrow…" A thought started to form on her head.

_"Just stick to the valium!" _Lucy said out loud.

"Hey, I think I have an idea." Cam said, focused on her thoughts. "Unfortunately, it doesn't include your mom's valium."

_"Tell me everything, bitch."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aubrey." Camille said when Aubrey answered the phone.<p>

_"Camille? Why are you calling me?" _she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you something…" Camille said friendly.

_"And what is it?" _Aubrey asked interested.

"Have you and my brother already made up?" she asked with her innocent voice.

Aubrey didn't answer immediately. Camille knew they were still not talking with each other.

_"Of course we have, Camille. What a question!" _She chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Camille said with fake excitement. Inside, she was totally making fun of Aubrey. "Then you wouldn't mind if I invited Beca over to watch a movie tomorrow, would you?"

_"By Beca you mean…?"_

"The girl who was here the other day." Camille said casually. She was loving it so much. "The one called Jesse 'park pervert'."

_"Why would I mind?"_ Aubrey asked and laughed uncomfortably.

"No reason. Are you joining us, Aubrey?" she asked hopeful. "Oh, unless you and my brother have other plans for the night." Aubrey couldn't see her, but Cam had raised an eyebrow, waiting for Aubrey to take the bait.

Aubrey cleared her throat.

_"Yes. We do, actually." _She said confident. _"Jesse and I have a reservation for dinner tomorrow."_

"Too bad." Cam sighed. Inside, she was just thrilled. "I guess I'll just cancel with Beca then."

_"Why don't you watch a movie with her? Just the two of you."_

"No, my friend called me for a sleepover, I guess I'll just do that instead." she sighed again. "Thanks anyway, Aubrey."

_"Anytime, Camille."_

* * *

><p>"Cam, you made it!" Lucy hugged her when she got to Al's house for the party. She had managed to get Jesse out of their apartment on a date with Aubrey. She had also told Jesse she would sleep at Lucy's.<p>

"Call me awesome, bitch." She flicked her hair obnoxious, to what her friend rolled her eyes laughing.

"I call you hot, bitch." Lucy checked out on Cam from up to down. She was wearing a dark blue strapped dress with a sweetheart neckline and flowy skirt. The look was complemented with a black spike belt, five inch high heels and a small handbag resting on her hand. "Come on, let's party!" she grabbed Camille to the improvised dance floor on the living room.

The party was on full power already. Loud electronic beat was pumping from the speakers on the wall, super thin girls were making sensual dance moves on the dance floor, teenagers were spilling beer on the carpet, couples were making out on the couch, they were basically all just having fun.

"Hey, babe." Camille heard someone on her ear as she was dancing with her friends. She then felt a pair of arms holding her from the waist. She turned back and saw the incredible green eyes of her boyfriend looking at her.

"Hi." She smiled and wrapped her arms on his neck, her fingers on his black long-short hair. "Missed me?" she asked when he leaned his head to hers. Seth grinned before kissing her. She felt the taste of beer on his mouth.

"Let's go upstairs." He said, his lips on hers. He took her by the hand. Camille waved to Lucy before going after her boyfriend.

They got into an empty bedroom. Seth shut the door and pressed Camille against it, his kisses getting more and more intense. She moaned as his hands ran through her body, Camille pulling his neck down, her hands sliding up and down his chest and abs, bringing him closer. Seth moved, taking Cam to the bed. She fell on it, with him over her. She felt his heavy body pressing her, his arm muscles inflated around her.

Seth ran his hand through her neck, going down to the strap of her dress. He slipped it down and touched the bare shoulder, sliding his fingers down the dress fabric.

"Seth…" Camille said, her voice failing. She put her hands on his chest, trying to stop him.

"Relax, babe." Seth said on her mouth. "I know you want it too."

"No." she tried to move away from him. "That's not how I want it, Seth." She tried to stand up, but Seth blocked her.

"Come on, Cam. Quit the acting." He dragged down and tore her dress, letting her chest barely covered by her bra.

"Seth, you're drunk. Get away from me." She moved him to the side. But she wasn't fast enough. Seth grabbed her wrists and made her fall on the bed again, now on his top.

"Don't be such a coward." Seth said getting mad. He tightened his grip and forcefully kissed her.

Cam managed to move her body, standing on her knees, one leg on each side of Seth's body. With all the strength she had, she hit Seth's balls with her knee. He instantly dropped her and curled himself, his hands holding his testicles. Camille took it as a chance to get away from him. She grabbed her handbag on the floor and ran out of the room, holding her dress close to her body. She could hear Seth cursing and calling her a bitch before she shut the door behind her.

Out of the room, she looked around, not sure of where to go. Camille just couldn't go out of the house like that; she didn't know whether Seth would go after her; she didn't know if she could get away from him. She went downstairs to look for Lucy, but she wasn't anywhere close. She was panicking, and her heartbeat increased when she saw Seth on the top of the stairs, his face full of anger looking for her.

Without second thoughts, she pulled herself from a door and locked herself in. Camille switched the lights on and found herself inside a bathroom. She leaned herself on the sink, trying to catch up her breath. She looked up to her reflection on the mirror. She was a complete mess.

Camille took her cell phone from the purse and stared at the screen, not sure of what to do. She took a deep breath and looked through her contacts for a specific number. She dialed it and then put the phone on her ear, waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmm... Trust me, there's a reason for going into Cam's life.<strong>

**Next chap is almost done, so you're probably seeing me soon.**

**See ya, folks. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late. Well, we had Carnival (Brazilian holiday) and my internet just died, so I couldn't update. Sad days, sad days...**

**So, the other day, I just found this Facebook writers group, and people there look so smart, for some unknown reason... I'm not really into Facebook, but I kinda liked that. If you're in the group, I guess we'll see each other there, or not, cause I don't really participate, haha.**

**Anyway, here I am with a new chap!**

* * *

><p>"No beer for me tonight." Beca said when Chloe offered her a bottle.<p>

She had gone to Chloe's apartment, where Bumper and Amy were already waiting for her. They were watching reprises of ANTM and eating Chinese food. Best. Saturday night. Program. Ever. Of course, sarcastically speaking.

"Why not, short stack?" Bumper asked – he was already on his third bottle.

"I'm driving, garden gnome." She explained.

"Why the hell did you drive here?" Amy gave her a confused look.

"Because I came straight from work."

"You got a work?" Chloe smiled and gave her a coke can.

"A little something at a small record label." Beca shrugged.

"Let me know when you do something for real." Bumper said, his eyes focused on the TV.

"Thanks, Bumper." Beca raised her coke at him.

"Chloe said you guys had sex the last time we hung out together." Beca said casually, after a while.

"No I didn't." Chloe gave Beca a warning look. "Beca is high, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I'm not on drugs." Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "Is it true?" she asked Bumper and Fat Amy.

"Yep," Bumper nodded bored. "We had sex." Chloe and Beca looked shocked at each other.

"Yeah, a passionate night filled with desire, lust, loud screaming and…"Fat Amy was cut by a looking sick Beca.

"Okay, that's enough." She frowned. "Are you guys a thing now?"

"Only because we had sex it doesn't mean we have to get married." Bumper gave her a stop-being-so-idiot look. "We live in the twenty first century, for God's sake. Wake up already, bitch."

Beca knew it wasn't possible, but something about the way Bumper had said that made her really think he could be right at some point. She shook her head trying to blow this thought away.

"So you're saying it was a one night stand?" Chloe asked.

"Eh… Not exactly." Amy shrugged.

"You slept together again after that?" Chloe frowned confused.

"Not after." Bumper just said.

"Then what…?" Beca stared at them, and finally realized what they meant. "Holy shit. Since when?"

"Uh," Bumper focused himself trying to remember. "Senior prom. Once in a while ever since." He answered.

"Jesus Christ." Chloe leaned back on the couch. She had lost the ability of blinking.

"Yeah, college dorm, my place, his place." Fat Amy listed.

"Chloe's uncle beach house." Bumper added.

"_What?_" Chloe asked out loud. "You two…" she closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, letting the air in and out. In. And out.

"Back of my old car." Bumper ignored Chloe's dramatic scene.

"Wait. What car?" Beca asked. Bumper no longer had a car. He had a stupid Harley now and thought was the coolest guy with it. And with that leather jacket he loved to wear. He looked ridiculous with it, by the way.

"College days blue Civic."

"Oh my God!" Chloe yelled. "You gave me a ride on that car! More than once!"

Beca shook her head, trying to get all that information out of her system. Ignorance was such a sweet thing.

Then, her cell phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." She took it as an excuse to stand up and get away from her friends.

"I hope you sterilized those seats after you… had fun together." Beca heard Chloe saying as she walked to the kitchen for some silence.

She looked at the screen and frowned for a moment.

"Hey, Cam. What's up?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Beca, I'm locked at a bathroom, I just ran away from my boyfriend, my best friend vanished, Jesse doesn't know I'm here, and I had no one else to call." Camille spilled on the phone, not stopping once for breathing.

"Cam, slow down." Beca pressed her phone on her ear, covering the other one with her free hand to hear better. "I couldn't understand a single thing you said. Where are you? The sound is terrible."

"I'm at this party. And things just got out of control." Camille said, her voice failing, she was probably holding her tears. "And I need your help." She said so low Beca almost missed it.

"Text me the address." Beca said without thinking twice. She got out the kitchen and grabbed her bag. "I'm coming." She waved to her looking confused friends and shut Chloe's front door before the phone call was finished. She didn't even bother explaining to her friends. There was no time for that.

* * *

><p>She found the address Camille had sent to her phone. It was a big house, large yard which was at the moment filled with drunk teenagers making stupid things. Beca parked a few houses away from that disturbing mess, afraid some idiot could do something to her car.<p>

She went to the entry, ignoring the girl throwing up on the grass, the half-naked guy dancing with a palm tree and the person on a freaking weird beaver costume watering everyone with a garden hose. Someone would get in so much trouble with his or her parents later, she thought.

When she walked through the door, a guy blocked her way.

"Hello, sexy." he said as he leaned to her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I have a weakness for older chicks."

Beca felt his alcohol breathe and frowned disgusted.

"You keep your hand on me one more second and I'll take your eyeballs off your face. With my nails." She said sharp.

"Aggressive type." He got his face closer. "I like that." He whispered on her ear.

Beca rolled her eyes. She held one finger of the hand on her shoulder and twisted it merciless. The boy screamed like a girl. She pressed his finger even more after a moment and the boy begged her to stop. She sighed and loosened her grip, letting the boy go.

"Teenagers are so ridiculous." She said to herself.

Beca asked a girl where the bathroom was and she pointed at a door. It was locked from the inside. She knocked.

"Cam? Are you in there?" she called.

A second later, the door opened and a blonde teenager was hugging Beca, burying her face on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey," Beca said softly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Ugh! It's my brother. Why is he calling? He was supposed to be on a date with Aubrey." Cam muttered from the passenger seat of Beca's car when she took a look at the screen of her phone. She ignored the call and wrapped the jacked Beca had lend her tighter around her.<p>

"Aren't you gonna take it?" Beca asked, her eyes on the road. Camille had briefly explained all the happenings of her night. She didn't give much details, Beca didn't bother asking further either.

"Can't. He doesn't know about the party." Camille sighed.

"He's probably worried about you."

"I know. He treats me like I'm seven, not seventeen." Cam leaned her head to the closed window. "And since he started dating Aubrey, he got worse."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Is there something to like about her?" she stared at Beca with an eyebrow raised. "Besides, I don't think she is Jesse's soulmate."

"Oh my God." Beca laughed loud. _"Soulmate?_ All those stupid movies your brother made you watch turned you into a romantic moron."

"Well, not everyone could be heartless sceptics like you." Camille closed her eyes. "I like to think that there's someone out there just right for you. He may not be perfect, but he will be perfect enough for you. What's wrong about it?"

"Okay, all the respect I once had for you is completely gone. You better shut up before I kick you out of my car."

"You wouldn't do that. You're a nice person."

"Keep thinking that, lunatic." Beca rolled her eyes. "If you don't call your brother, I'm calling him myself."

"What? No, you can't do this Beca!" Camille said loudly. She straightened herself and put her hand on Beca's arm immediately, a little stronger than she intended.

"Hey, look out, smartass. You want us to have a car accident?"

"You can't call my brother, he doesn't know anything." Camille panicked.

"Chill, romantic bitch. I'm not turning you in." Beca defended herself. "I'll figure something, don't worry. At least we should let him know where you are."

She parked her car in front of her building.

"Come on." Beca rubber Cam's shoulder. "Let's get some rest. It's been a long night." She said as she got out of the car.

Camille sighed and got out as well. She was so glad she'd decided to call Beca.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, folks, she called Beca. Look forward for the next chapter, I'm kinda proud of it.<strong>

**Hmmm... so, I'm running out of ideas. I know Cam is getting in trouble again (not sure of what), I have a few short scenes in my head, but I just need more. If you guys could help me... Let me know what you would like to see, anything counts. Like, Stacie is actually Beca's cousin; Aubrey and Beca run across each other at the market; Bumper gets a job as Santa; whatever you think of, just tell me (neither of these things are probably happening).**

**As a fellow FF writer once 'said': _Review, cause reviews are like drugs for the writer._**

**PS: If you said that, let me know, cause I truly respect you. You are awe-some.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I was intending to release this chap earlier, but... yeah, life doesn't always go as your will.**

**Thanks again for the ideas, I'll try to put them on the story.**

**Chap 8!**

* * *

><p>Beca wasn't sleepy at all. She was lying on her couch, mixing random things on her notebook with a beer on the floor next to her.<p>

Cam was sleeping on her bed, after taking a shower, changing into Beca's clothes and having a cup of warm tea. They had talked a little, making fun of stupid things. Beca didn't push her, she didn't feel on the right to do it.

Beca had called Chloe to explain where she'd gone in such a hurry, she was very comprehensive, as expected – though Beca heard Bumper and Amy yelling obscenities at her on the back. She had also called Jesse, once Cam didn't do it herself. Beca explained Camille had a fight with her friend at the sleepover and couldn't sleep there anymore. She needed a place to stay, once Jesse was out on a date, so she called Beca and now was at her place. Jesse didn't seem to buy it, but didn't argue. He just thanked Beca for having her sister and hung up.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the music flowing through her ears. She changed a few parts, speeded up one piece, made a few adjustments and then, not satisfied with it, just deleted the whole thing. She started all over again, but had her creative process interrupted by the doorbell. She frowned and stood up unsure. It was pretty late for a visit.

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. What was her surprise when she saw who was on the other side of her door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beca asked when she opened the door.

"I'm worried about my sister." Jesse answered.

"She's fine, sleeping. You can talk to her in the morning." Beca said as she tried to close the door, but Jesse stopped her.

"I know you lied." He said, his hand holding the door.

"Great." Beca tried to force the door, but Jesse was stronger. "How did you find my apartment anyway?" she gave up on shutting the door.

"Asked your neighbors. The guy downstairs with a huge dog is afraid of you, by the way. He called you messenger of the Devil."

"Nice. I love my neighbors too." Beca rolled her eyes. "Can you leave? I'm trying to sleep." She lied.

"I wanna know where my sister was." Jesse tried to get inside. He stepped in, getting closer to her. _She is so small_, he thought.

"No way you're getting in." Beca pushed him by the chest. She felt his incredibly toned muscles under the shirt and raised an eyebrow surprised. _Who would have thought?_ "You're gonna wake your sister."

"I'm not leaving until you explain to me why Camille is here." He didn't move. Beca's failed attempts of making him walk back and Jesse strongly glued to the floor made them end up very close to each other. Beca's hands on his chest, Jesse looking down at her. His arms opened – one blocking the door and the other on the door jamb just made him look so much bigger than her. Their eyes met for a moment. A moment long enough for making it awkward.

Beca cleared her throat moving away from him.

"Not here." She said as she walked through him closing the door, and headed to the stairs. She gestured him to follow her.

* * *

><p>Jesse followed Beca to the roof terrace. The view was outstanding, with all the street lights and the different heights buildings around them. Traffic could be heard as a tumultuous symphony on the back. Life could be felt pumping around them, but at the same time, they felt isolated from the world down there.<p>

There were flower vases all around the place and small bushes adorned with Christmas lights. The scent of the flowers was so pure, so intense. Beca sat on a two seats wooden swinging chair close to the wall. She bent her knees in front of her chest and leaned her head back on the chair.

Jesse sat on the space next to her, a little too close for his taste. He felt uncomfortable for a moment, then shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and reminded himself of why he was there, and who the girl next to him was. He was there for his sister. And that girl was a sarcastic crazy girl he was certainly not romantically attracted to. She was a friend – even though she didn't think the same way.

"Will you tell me why Camille is sleeping in your apartment already?" Jesse asked looking straight ahead.

"I won't." Beca said, her eyes closed. She seemed bored.

"I know she wasn't at a sleepover. I checked."

"Why am I not surprised?" Beca tuned her head to face him for a second, then shut her eyes again.

"Why is she here?" Jesse asked again.

Beca sighed.

"She needed a friend, and she knew you would freak out, so she called me. Apparently, she wasn't wrong about you."

"She lied to me."

"I know. And I'm not a fan of hers for lying, but she probably did this because you don't listen to her."

"That's not true." Jesse tried to defend himself.

"She said you treat her like a baby and that you got worse since you started dating Aubrey." Beca felt conflicted between talking about Aubrey behind her back and trying to help the siblings' relationship. She hated herself as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"So she blames Aubrey for her behavior?" Jesse stared at her annoyed. "Or maybe because I'm acting like an adult?"

"That's not what I'm saying. And acting like an adult doesn't mean criticizing her or not letting her live, you know. She's seventeen, dude! Give her some space, let her do stupid things by her own." Beca kept staring at him as well. Her eyebrows were raised, her voice was sharp enough to slice diamonds.

"I care about her." Jesse said slowly.

"I know you do. Even she knows it." Beca said a little softer. "But come on, you once were seventeen, you know how it feels like."

"I don't think I know." Jesse leaned his head back.

Beca looked at him suspicious.

"My parents died on a car accident when I was thirteen. Cam was only six. We went to live with my aunt and uncle after that, but it was always just the two of us." Jesse closed his eyes. His voice was so low now that Beca needed to focus on him to understand his words.

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, so she waited for him to continue.

"Going to college and letting her alone was the worst thing I've ever done. We started living together after I came back, but she was different. She was grown up, she didn't need me anymore."

Jesse laughed sadly.

"And I just couldn't stand it. I had to believe that she still needed me." Jesse pressed his hands on his face, covering his eyes.

"Hey," Beca's voice failed, her throat was incredibly dry. That guy looked so vulnerable. And damn, they were so close. Why was that chair so small? "You are her brother, of course she needs you."

Jesse laughed full of disbelief.

"I mean, she doesn't need you to take her to school by the hand anymore, but she still needs your support. You are the most important person in her life. She couldn't stop blaming herself because she'd disappointed you tonight." Beca fought her instincts of touching him. She clenched her fists over her knees instead.

Jesse put down his arms and looked at her. Beca looked away from those stupid eyes. Those stupid big eyes full of innocence and belief on her words.

"Just let her make her own mistakes and… be there for her when she comes back to you." Beca said with her eyes on her hands.

"You think it's too late?" Jesse asked. Beca felt his eyes on her.

"For making mistakes? Trust me," Beca smiled and allowed herself to look at him. "My friends and I have been making mistakes over mistakes ever since high school ended."

"No, I mean," Jesse smiled back to her. "For being a supportive brother."

"It's never too late for changing." She rested her chin between her knees. "Unless you're dead. And despite your pitiful face, I believe you're not there yet."

Jesse laughed. That girl was amazing, she could make him go from desolated emo to Mary Poppins with just one sarcastic comment. _Why the hell did he think that?_

Beca liked the sound of his laughter, it felt right. _What was fucking wrong with her?_

"Thank you for the slap on the face." He smiled at her.

"Anytime you need, perv." Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse couldn't see it because of the dark, but she was smiling too.

They kept in silence, enjoying the view. Enjoying the moment. Enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>"I heard you were on a date." Beca said casually to Jesse's back as they were on the stairs, getting back from the roof.<p>

"Yeah," Jesse kept walking. "We had a good time."

They really did. Dinner with Aubrey was good, they managed the night to end without arguing, and that was definitely something. It was nice, but ended fast. He got home early, once Aubrey had work to do in the morning the next day – which ruined Cam's plan.

"Good." Beca nodded. Deep inside, she still felt guilty for shaking their relationship. "Good." She said again.

'"Yeah…"

Awkward silence. Now that they were out of that dark and isolated roof, things were incredibly weird. It all looked too real.

They got to Beca's door.

"Uh… I guess that's it." Beca said, her hands on her jeans back pockets.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of my sister." Jesse turned to face her.

"We're even now." She leaned on the closed door.

"I guess we are." He smiled.

"Well… Bye, then." Beca opened the door and got inside. That night had to end already. She was about to close the door, but something blocked it. She looked up and saw Jesse holding the door with his hand. Again. Déjà vu.

"Hey, Beca…" he called.

She waited, a questioning look on her face.

"Don't tell my sister I was here." Jesse said scratching his neck embarrassed.

"Why? You don't want her to know how her brother is a sentimental dork?" Beca mocked.

"Just don't tell her." Jesse blushed. Jesse was regretting telling her that much. Stupid roof with intoxicating floral scent. Stupid too small chair. Stupid Jesse.

"Fine." Beca rolled her eyes. She tried to shut the door again.

"Promise me." Jesse stopped her again. He leaned his head to get closer, his eyes met hers.

"You have my word, idiot." Beca sighed and looked away. "Now get out. I wanna sleep."

Jesse grinned and moved back.

"God night, Beca."

Beca shut the door on his face.

"Good night, perv." Jesse heard from behind the door. He couldn't hold a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, did I answer your question?<strong>

**Some sparks, the usual sarcasm, a cute Jeca scene, I kinda liked this. My favorite part: ****_Stupid roof with intoxicating floral scent. Stupid too small chair. Stupid Jesse. _(don't come judging me, but I think this summarized the chap just perfectly.)**

**Hmmm... Anyways, I'll see you guys soon! Byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Anaeira You didn't find grammatical mistakes? That's one of the best things you could have ever said. Honestly.**

**You guys seemed to like the roof talk. Awesome. Things are cooling down a little, though. Hahaha... They were so close to a kiss or something more. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

><p>Beca went to the roof with a large mug of coffee. Two days had passed since Cam had stayed at her place. Camille had called her telling she was grounded and complaining about how unfair her brother was, blah, blah, blah... Beca didn't talk to Jesse again, though. Not that she wanted to, anyway – especially after that weird talk they had.<p>

She stretched herself feeling the morning sunlight on her skin. Beca looked around at the small terrace. Chloe had done a pretty good job with all those flowers, the place was incredible.

Beca and her friends had found out the roof access unlocked one time. It was all full of garbage back then. Chloe decided to transform that diseases spreader piece of concrete into an enjoyable place for them to stay. She surely had succeeded, but Bumper hated the smell of the flowers and Amy preferred indoor spaces, so Beca and sometimes Chloe were the only ones who would come to the roof.

That's why she found odd the cell phone dropped under the swinging chair. None of the residents would come upstairs, thanks to a sign made by Beca explaining the roof access was restrict to authorized people only. That wasn't exactly a lie.

She took the cell phone and slid it open. There was a couple sharing a kiss as wallpaper. She quickly recognized that couple and shut the phone putting it aside.

She kept drinking her coffee and enjoying the good weather…

* * *

><p>Camille was organizing her things on her locker, trying to find everything she needed for class. Lucy was on her side, filing her nails.<p>

"And now I'm grounded." Camille finished explaining what had happened after telling her brother about Al's party. Spending a night at Beca's, Cam had realized she should tell him the truth. Also, Jesse had found out almost everything. She didn't tell him about her boyfriend, though.

"Thank God he didn't tell my mom about the party." Lucy said. Jesse had called Lucy's home to check on Cam that night. "And I'm sorry for you."

"Nah, that's okay. I guess I deserved it."

"Aw, Cam! Look at you, all grown up." Lucy mocked.

"Shut up, bitch." Cam roller her eyes. "Hey, do me a favor, Lu? Can you buy me a coke?"

"Do I look like I'm your slave or something?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Camille gave her a puppy face.

"You know that face only works with your brother, right?" Lucy said. "But I'll go buy it for you. Because I feel guilty for leaving you alone at Al's. And because you're grounded." She turned to the vending machine direction. Camille blew her a kiss before she was gone.

She was checking again her notebooks when she heard a male voice calling her name. She turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend with his arm around a girl. Hailey. That was quite a surprise, seeing your two days recent ex-boyfriend with another girl. Especially when that specific girl hated Camille.

"Hi, Seth." She said uncomfortable. "And Hailey."

"Camille!" Hailey smiled with false excitement. "Why did you leave Al's party so early?"

"Uh… I wasn't really in the mood for partying, so I called a friend to pick me up."

"Too bad." Hailey looked sadly at Cam. "Well, not everyone can have as much fun as we had, right baby?" Hailey wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. He leaned to kiss her in response.

"You guys are a couple now?" She asked looking away from that disturbing saliva exchanging ritual. It wasn't like she wanted Seth back or something. She knew it was over and she had the rest of the weekend to get that, she didn't regret it. But it didn't mean she was okay with the PDA. She was still hurt.

"Yeah," a breathless Hailey said, her arms tightened around Seth. "And all thanks to you, looser."

Camille raised an eyebrow. There it was. The claws were out.

"I'm glad I could help." Camille gave them her best smile and shut her locker's door. "Hey, Ryan!" she called a boy at a small distance as she walked away from the couple. "Ready for the history test?"

Ryan said something back to her, which made her laugh.

Seth and Hailey kept staring at her madly. They heard a group of girls talking behind them.

"Did you hear? Cam dumped Seth at Al's party. And then he got Hailey as a rebound." One of the girls said.

"I heard they had sex. What a whore." Another girl said.

"Cam was right on dumping him. I mean, he's hot, but she can totally get someone better." A third girl said.

Seth stared at Hilary angrily.

"Why is everybody on her side?"

"I don't know." She grumbled. "She was supposed to be done by now."

"You said if we were together, she would be humiliated…" Seth accused her.

"I know what I said, okay?" Hailey rolled her eyes. "I'll think of something."

"It better work this time."

Hailey gave him a killer look before walking to her friends, stepping hard on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not lending you money." <em>Bumper said on the phone when he picked up.

"I'm not calling for money, asshole." Beca rolled her eyes. She was back at her apartment, lying on her bed with her notebook on her lap, working on some pieces, her cell phone placed between her ear and her shoulder.

_"Are you dying? You better try 911 if you are."_ Bumper said serious.

"It's such a relief knowing I have you as a friend, Bumper."

_"Why are you calling me if you're not dying?"_

"I need you to do me a favor." Beca said slowly. Ask the egocentric one for a favor was like walking on eggshells.

_"Ask Chloe for money."_

"I don't want your money, okay? I need you to find something for me."

_"What? You want me to find a job for you?"_

"Fuck, Bumper. Shut up and let me explain." Beca rolled her eyes. "I need you to find the workplace of this guy."

_"I didn't see you as a stalker girlfriend, Beca."_

"That's because I'm not."

_"You better know that this kind of strategy never works."_

Beca sighed and started over.

"I know Chloe told about the guy who took me to his place when I got drunk the other night." She said rubbing her eyes.

_"About your raper? Yeah, she said something about him."_

"He's not…" Now she needed to have a serious talk with Chloe. "Anyway, I have his cell phone and I need to give it back to him."

_"Why don't you go to his place? You know where he lives, don't you?" _Bumper asked and Beca felt the presumption in every word.

"I know, but I promised I wouldn't tell his sister he was here at my apartment, and I can't just go there because if she saw me, she would find out."

_"I don't think I get it."_

"You don't have to. You just have to find me an address."

_"Why do you think I can do it?"_

"Because you are the biggest stalker in the world." She was regretting calling Bumper, and she didn't even get to the worst part yet.

_"What are you gonna do for me?"_

"I don't know. What do you want?"

_"Laundry and cleaning for six months."_ There it was.

"No way." She knew Bumper well enough for even thinking of accepting that. There was a reason their friend never hung out at his place.

_"Fine, I'll see you later, shorty."_

"Wait." She sighed. "One month."

_"Four."_

"Two months."

_"Three months and you wash my Harley every two weeks. Final offer."_

"Fine." Beca said unwillingly.

_"I'm gonna need the name of your Cinderella."_

"Jesse."

_"Gonna need more than that."_

"Park pervert?" She said as a joke. "I don't know his last name."

_"You have his cell phone on your hand. I'm sure you have a lot more than his last name."_

"Dude, I'm not gonna look inside it."

_"Okay, I'll text you the work addresses of all Jesses I find."_

"Fuck, Bumper." She said and grabbed Jesse's phone.

She saw the picture of Jesse and Aubrey kissing again. _So lame_, she thought. _Of course they would be that kind of ridiculous couple._ There were a lot of missed calls from Aubrey, mostly. She didn't know what to do. She tried Camille's name, but her contact name was 'Camille (sister)'.

_"Found it?"_ Bumper asked on the phone.

"I don't know how to find out."

_"Did you look his messages?"_ Bumper asked like she was retarded.

"Dude. No."

_"We're wasting precious time here, Mitchell."_

Beca took a deep breath. She opened his unread messages.

There were a few from Aubrey: I wanted to thank you for last night. It was perfect. / I love you. / Just going to work now and wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you're awake. / Where are you, Jesse? / Why aren't you picking up? etcetera, etcetera.

Beca gave up on looking further. That was ridiculous. And a total privacy invasion.

She looked through the other messages, from a guy named Donald: Watching the game at Applebaum's tonight. Wanna come? / Swanson, are you coming or not? And Stacie said hi.

"Found it." Beca said on the phone. "I guess."

_"Wasn't that bad, was it?"_

"Wouldn't be bad for a jerk like you, who has no respect for people around."

_"I don't think you can judge me at this, bitch."_

"Whatever. His name is Swanson. Jesse Swanson."

_"Got it. I'll call you when I'm done."_

"Thanks, Bump."

* * *

><p>"I hope you have something for me." Beca said on the phone when Bumper finally called her.<p>

_"Yeah, kinda."_

"So?"

_"Cinderella is boring. I checked his Facebook profile, his timeline for the past few months and found almost nothing relevant."_

"Don't call him that, it's disturbing. Did you find the address?"

_"Patience, little grasshopper. So I checked on his friends, checked Instagram photos, videos, messages, tweets. Got a full dossier for you."_

"Bumper, go straight to the point."

_"Did you know he's engaged? Your Cinderella is marrying a hot blonde."_

"Did you find the address or not?" Beca rubbed her temples.

_"Who do you think you are talking to? Of course I have your address."_

"Awesome." Beca sighed relieved. At least, all she did wasn't in vain.

_"You're not gonna believe what I found out. I'll text it you now."_

A few seconds later, her cell phone beeped. She saw Bumper's text.

"Hey, isn't this…?" Beca asked as she read the company's name and address.

_"Yep."_ Bumper said.

"Wow. Interesting." Beca turned off her notebook.

_"I have a lot more, if you want."_

"No, that's fine. Thanks Bumper."

_"Three months, Mitchell. You better keep your word."_ Beca heard Bumper saying before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>And again, I swear there's a reason for going into Cam's life.<strong>

**Mmm... Beca's going to Jesse's office. What did Bumper find out, huh? I think it's quite obvious.**

**Hey, I had this idea, which I loved, but you guys are gonna hate me so much when you read it. Lol. Don't worry, it's still a few chapters away.**

**Well, that's it, I guess. See you next time, folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for making you guys wait. College classes finally started! They were supposed to start on February, but... yeah ( Brazil: a new year = new scholar year). And I'm living at this 'I think it's like a frat place', and It's ABSURD. There are nine girls only staying at the living room and a few others over the house. Bathroom line sucks. I CAN'T HAVE A PROPER NIGHT OF SLEEP. But this is temporary until I find a place to live. Yeah, that's kinda the reasons I'm not posting new chaps.**

**Oh and I can't find a place to write at this house. No inspiration. Thank God I had this done already.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm looking for Jesse Swanson. I believe he's waiting for me." Beca said to the receptionist of the building Jesse was supposed to work at.<p>

"May I ask your name?" The nice receptionist asked with a smile.

"I'm Camille, his sister." Beca lied. Why did she lie? It would be funnier that way.

She took the phone and told someone on the other side _Camille_ was there to see her brother. The phone call was short.

"Eleventh floor, dear." The woman smiled and pointed the direction she should take.

"Thanks." Beca smiled back and walked to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Swanson! Your sister is here." A guy said out loud. He had helped Beca after she got out of the elevator.<p>

Jesse stood up from his chair. He was curious to know why Camille had gone to his workplace. His eyes wide opened when he saw it wasn't Camille there.

"Hello, brother." Beca said warmly with a fake bright smile on the face.

"Dude," the unnamed guy leaned his head closer to Jesse's and said in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell your sister was so hot?" the guy checked Beca out. She was wearing dark skinny jeans delineating her well shaped legs, a light grey super tight tank top, her black bra stripes discreetly showing and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Jesse's friend looked satisfied with what he saw.

"Uh…" Jesse was shocked. He didn't expect to see her so early, especially after that roof talk. Why was Beca at his office? Why was she pretending to be his sister? And why was she smiling like that?

"My brother is too protective." Beca answered for him. That smile still on her face.

"If I had a sister like you, I'm sure I would be too." The man winked. "Why don't you give me your number? We could hang out sometime."

"You know what? I'll give you her number later." Jesse said pushing him away from her impatiently. "Beca?" he looked at her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, my dear brother." She smiled that sweet, but at the same time sexy and not-Beca-alike smile again and Jesse felt shivers. He placed his hand on her back and took her to a corner, away from his co-workers.

"Can you please stop smiling like that?" Jesse whisper-shouted at her when he was sure no one was hearing. "You're making ninety percent of the men here crazy." Of course Jesse wasn't one of them. Of course.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca said innocently. She placed her hair behind her ear, making her ear spikes more visible and looked around, curious. Jesse followed her movements with all his attention. "I had to come all the way here, what's wrong with having some fun?" She questioned him, eyebrow raised.

"Why are you here anyway? Pretending to be my sister?"

"Saying I was your sister eased my way in."

"Man, who is she? She's not your sister." Donald said walking to them, a looking very confused Benji right behind him.

"Fortunately, I am not." Beca agreed.

"Beca?" Someone called from behind her.

Beca turned back, sure of whose voice it was.

"Chloe." Beca narrowed her eyes. "I was hoping to find you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wait. You know each other?" Jesse asked confused. What a small world.

"You told Bumper I was _raped_? Really?" Beca asked Chloe, ignoring Jesse. Simultaneous gasps could be heard.

"We don't know what that guy did to you, Beca." Chloe answered getting closer to the group. She stood between Beca and Donald.

"Oh my God." Jesse cried. "Please don't say that…"

Beca gave him a knowing look. Comprehension flew between them.

"Oh, I was forgetting the reason I came here." Beca put her hand on her bag and took Jesse's phone from it.

Jesse frowned. "Why do you have it?"

"You forgot it at my roof." Beca gave the cell phone back to him.

"Your roof? Why was Jesse at your roof?" Chloe asked Beca. "How do you know him?"

"He is my potential raper." Beca said with an eyebrow raised at Chloe.

Donald and Benji stared at Jesse, jaws dropped, eyes wide opened.

"You raped my best friend?" Chloe said out loud. A few faces turned to stare at the group.

"No!" Jesse defended himself, completely shocked.

"I thought you were a good guy, Jesse." Chloe gave him a mortified look.

"Chloe, I didn't do anything to her. Beca, please say something." Jesse begged.

Before Beca could say something, another person joined their conversation.

"What's going on here?" Gail, their boss asked curious.

"Uh…" Benji choked. He looked at the rest of them, not sure of what to say.

"Who is her?" Gail gesture in Beca's direction.

"I'm his puppy." Beca said gentle, pointing at Jesse.

"WHAT?" Chloe yelled.

Jaws dropped even more now.

"Uh… Beca, right?" Donald started, recomposing himself. "Maybe we should go now. Let's give'em some privacy." He said as he walked away from the group. He was obviously having fun.

"Yeah, we can get you a coffee or something." Benji agreed. He gave Jesse a 'good luck' thumbs up before going after Donald.

"Sure." Beca said following those two. "Nice seeing you again, perv." She smirked at Jesse and then winked before looking away from him.

"Gail, we're going out for lunch earlier, if you don't mind." Donald told the boss.

"Anything you want, chocolate pie." Gail's eyes didn't leave Jesse's face not even once.

Donald, Benji and Beca left quickly, leaving a super uncomfortable Jesse with a killer-looking Chloe and a turned on boss.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of play, Mr Jesse." They heard Gail saying before they were gone.

* * *

><p>"So, I assume you are the girl Aubrey hates." Donald said after the waiter brought their orders. He, Benji and Beca were at a nice warm restaurant having lunch after a very pleasant meeting at the office.<p>

"Yeah, I met her once, but I don't think I made a really good first impression." Beca said at a mix of discomfort and boredom.

"She thinks you're trying to steal Jesse from her."

"What? That is so lame." Beca laughed. "Who told you? Jesse?"

"Nah, my girlfriend did, actually. She and Aubrey are best friends."

"He's team Aubrey." Benji confided to Beca.

Beca gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not team Aubrey." Donald defended himself, his mouth full of food. "My girlfriend is. I haven't picked a side yet." He winked at Beca.

Beca laughed again.

"There's no side to pick, moron." She said.

"I'm team Jesse, by the way." Benji smiled. Beca just stared at him for a while. _What exactly would that mean? Being on Jesse's team?_

"Dude," Donald called, his eyes narrowed. "Don't scare her."

"Anyway," Beca cleared her throat, those friend were as ridiculous as Jesse. She thought her friends were stupid, but these guys were quite concerning. "I'm not trying to steal that idiot perv from anyone, so tell Aubrey she can relax."

"You're saying you have no feelings for him?" Benji asked, to make sure.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Beca said without a single hence of hesitation on her voice.

"So you two are friends? Just friends?" Donald asked.

"We're not friends." Beca just answered, emotionless. Whatever happened between them was just a consequence of the late time, tiredness, a warm night and that magical alternative-universe-like roof. And she was determined to forget it.

"You looked like friends to me." Benji drank from his glass.

"He put in his head that we are. But we're not friends." Beca repeated. "I just have pleasure making people uncomfortable."

Donald and Benji looked at each other. Somehow, they weren't exactly surprised with Beca's statement.

"What is his deal by the way?" Beca asked. "He must have some kind of mental problem to be stupid enough for ever considering a friend some stranger who makes his life a living hell."

"That's just how he is." Benji defended his friend.

"Mental?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Sort of." Donald nodded. "And I don't think you're making his life a living hell, like you said. Jesse is the coolest person in the world, but you would totally know if he doesn't like you."

"Wow, I'm so glad." Beca rolled her eyes. "But you guys should keep an eye on your friend. He can't just keep like that, he's probably getting in trouble for that personality of his."

"Yeah, we know that." Benji agreed, a shadow passing through his face. Beca didn't notice it, though.

"That's kinda disappointing, you know." Donald leaned back on his chair, trying to change the mood of the conversation before it got heavy and depressing. "Considering the scene we had at the office, I thought we would have some drama."

"Yeah, sorry for letting you down." Beca rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "Making fun of people? Count on me. Reenacting Romeo and Juliet? Not a chance."

"Well, once we made that clear," Benji smiled and put his hand on his pocket. "Do you have interest in close up magic?" He put out a trump card with a grin on his face.

"Dude, don't." Donald shook his hand slightly.

"You guys are so lame." Beca laughed. She put her glass down making a loud sound. "Show me what you got, magic boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... office scene. Thanks for the guys who told (?) me to make Chloe and the guys work together. I have two more chapters done, but I want to hold them untill I have my own place to sleep - and write. Please, send me your positive energies.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. This is a fun chap, i hope you like it.**

**Well, have fun :)**

* * *

><p>"If you think I'm getting through another stupid movie willingly, you are so mistaken." Beca rolled her eyes. She was at the counter of Jesse's apartment.<p>

Camille had dragged Beca from her own apartment to another movie session. Despite all the brunette's efforts of fighting it, Cam revealed herself stronger than Beca. Also, the girl was completely determined.

"Come on, stop being dramatic." Jesse rolled his eyes playfully as he looked through his DVD collection, trying to pick the next movie for Beca's movication. Of course he was surprised when Cam got back home with Beca, but he was kind of having fun.

"Besides, you own me." He gave her a knowing look.

Beca looked back at him with a smirk. She had heard from a pissed off Chloe what had happened with Jesse after the brunette left with Donald and Benji. Apparently, the pervert didn't have such a pleasant time trying to explain what kind of connection he and Beca had. Chloe didn't completely discard the raping theory yet.

No need to mention that neither Chloe or Gail were the kind of subtle people, this meaning the whole story – at least, the 'part pervert' part - spread through the entire building in a few seconds. Jesse's version was just ignored.

"How is your boss, by the way?" Beca had also heard from Jesse's friends about the pathetic crush the woman had on Jesse.

"She's fine, thanks for asking. Being in the same room with her became incredibly more uncomfortable thanks to someone. Actually, being at my office in general became more uncomfortable now." Jesse raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on here?" Camille asked confused. Those two were getting along pretty well, more than the usual she could say. They were sharing some kind of private joke and it felt weird being left aside.

"How do you know his boss?" she asked Beca.

"My friend works with him." Beca gestured Jesse with contempt. "I met your brother's boss when I went there a while ago."

Though it would be funny, letting Cam know any further about Beca's little visit to Jesse's office would also be kinda weird. Because of that, they had a silent agreement of keeping it a secret.

"Okay…" Cam said unsure as neither of them continued the story. "Oh, how is Beca's friend like?"

"Chloe is totally the opposite from your evil puppy. She is a super sweet, nice and funny girl. She's like an angel. Can't really see how you two are friends."

"That's a mystery." Beca agreed. "But you saw how freaked out she can be. I guess that balances everything else."

Jesse nodded agreeing with her. He, more than anyone, was capable of saying how Chloe could overreact sometimes.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza is here." Jesse said as she stood up to go get it.

* * *

><p>Aubrey walked up Jesse's apartment stairs confident. Jesse and she were well again, wedding planning was running according to her schedule and she finally got a break at work. Things were great for her, so she thought would be a good idea to make Jesse a surprise. It has been a few days now since the last time she'd last seen her fiancé, which made her decided to spend some time with him and his sister. They could have some pleasant time as the family they were soon going to be. Aubrey was determined to succeed.<p>

She stopped at the front door. Took a deep breath, put a smile on her face and rang the bell.

Soon, the door opened and Jesse was smiling at her.

"Hey," He said surprised. "I… thought was pizza."

"Sorry to disappoint you." She smiled. "Thought we could spend some time together." She said as she stepped closer to give him a soft kiss.

"If you are really torturing me with that movication thing, you better have beer." Aubrey heard a female voice from the inside.

She frowned slightly. That voice was somehow familiar.

"Jesse, who's that?" she asked.

"Uh…" Jesse scratched the back of his head clearly uncomfortable. He moved away so Aubrey could enter.

Jesse suddenly was acting weird. She stepped inside the apartment unsure and froze.

Of course, she should have recognized that voice. She should have noticed on his eyes. She should have known that girl would be there.

When Beca saw Aubrey getting inside, she had a similar reaction. She was shocked, completely mouth opened. _Shit_. She was so stupid, when Camille dragged her to watch a movie with her and her brother, she'd completely forgotten about Aubrey. She'd completely forgotten about that first meeting, and the arguing and the annoyance on Jesse's face when he got back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you already had plans." Aubrey was the first to recover. She was trying to be nice and mature, but bitterness was clear on her voice.

"No, it was a last minute thing." Beca stood up from her stool. "Cam invited me to watch a movie, Jesse didn't even know I would come."

"Yeah, Aubrey." Jesse nodded. He couldn't let things get weird again. "Please don't get it wrong."

"I'm… gonna go." Beca said sliding her hands deep into her jeans pockets. "Cam, we do this another time." She gave the teenage a short smile before walking to the door, where Aubrey and Jesse were still standing.

"Oh, no." Aubrey gave her a bright smile – or at least what she hoped was a bright smile. "Don't go just because of me. I came with no plans, just to spend some time with my fiancé. I'd love to joint you watching your movie."

Beca looked from Aubrey to Jesse, asking him what she should do. Jesse got her look, but couldn't give her an answer, once he himself wasn't sure of what to do.

Aubrey kept her chin up, not letting the smile leave her face for a second. She was a proud woman and she had already made up her mind and nothing, or no one would ruin her enjoyable night.

"Well," Camille cleared her throat. That was definitely a surprise, but who said she couldn't enjoy it? "If Aubrey is fine with it, there's no need for Beca to leave." She smiled.

Of course she knew what was going on there, and hell yeah, she would totally take advantage of it.

Beca looked again at Jesse, for confirmation. Jesse just shrugged, still unsure, but if Aubrey was saying that, maybe he should try to show her that he and Beca were just friends. Yes, that's what Jesse was gonna do.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Jesse smiled and kissed Aubrey on the cheek before attending the door.

* * *

><p>They were having pizza at the living room, once Jesse decided to eat before watching the movie, because he wanted Beca to be completely focused on it.<p>

Jesse was with Aubrey on the two seater couch, his arm around her shoulders, her body slightly turned to his direction, both smiling at each other. A perfect couple scene. On the three seater, Cam and Beca, Cam sitting with her legs over one of the couch arm, Beca with her legs over the other arm, their heads close to each other as they chatted about stupid things they had to do on high school. If on the first couch, there was the perfect couple, those two girls were the ideal image of sisters getting along as best friends.

Aubrey swallowed another bite of her pizza. Pizza was such a heavy food, she hated that greasy cheese that besmeared her hands, and she couldn't even start thinking about how many calories she was having in one single bite. Despite that, she was happy, she was having a good time with Jesse and she just loved the feeling of his arm around her so protectively. The only thing that bothered her was Beca and Camille laughing right next to her. She didn't like how they talked so carefree, she felt somehow _jealous_ of those two. As in the role of fiancée, she was the one who should be laughing with Camille, those two were her future family and that_ Beca_ girl was… not helping.

No. Aubrey sighed. She was not going to make Beca the villain, it wasn't fair.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked softly as Aubrey sighed.

"Nothing at all, honey." Aubrey smiled and put one hand on his leg, assuring him that she was okay. "… Beca?" she called.

Beca looked at her with a questioning look.

"Tell me about you." The blonde said gentle. "What do you do?"

"Uh… I'm kind of a music producer." Beca felt weird about that sudden interest of Aubrey in her.

"You make music? That is so awesome." Cam's eyes were shining.

"Why you never tell that?" Jesse asked equally amused.

"Cause you never asked me, idiot." Beca rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if he did that on purpose, but Jesse gave her opportunities to use sarcastic comebacks very often. "Besides, I had a small contract until a few months ago but now I just do whatever I'm asked to here and there."

"It's still pretty amazing. Don't sell yourself short." Jesse smiled. "I'd love to listen to your music someday."

Beca rolled her eyes. What that amateur could possibly have to say about her mixes?

"Yes, I- I'm sure you are very talented, Beca." Aubrey smiled uncomfortable. _Great, Aubrey! Of all things you could ask, you had to choose something that would get them even closer._

Camille stared at Aubrey, shaking her head imperceptibly. _Could she try to look more desperate?_ She asked herself.

"Jesse isn't a very good shower singer, if it's of any consolation." Cam confided to Beca.

"Camille, what the hell are you talking about? And how can it possibly be related to this conversation?" Jesse glared at his sister, but Cam just shrugged and ignored him.

"Thanks, that information really made my day worth it." Beca said sarcastically with a laugh as she saw Jesse's face getting red.

"My voice is quite delightful for the ears, just for the record." Jesse defended himself grinning at Beca.

"Yeah, right. Why can't I believe you?" Beca rolled her eyes, but couldn't avoid smiling.

Aubrey cleared her throat loudly. She was trying so hard to control herself and not start yelling at those two and the palpable sexual tension between them.

"Oh," Jesse noticed Aubrey's discomfort. "We better get to the movie." He said standing up.

"What the hell are you making me watch this time?" Beca asked annoyed.

_This time?_ Aubrey made a huge effort for not letting those words out of her mouth, but she couldn't stop thinking that those movie sessions were a more often activity than she would like it to be.

"You're having the pleasure of watching Jaws tonight." Jesse said as he settled the DVD.

"Can't believe you don't even have alcohol." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Can't believe you're even considering getting drunk at my apartment, and during your movication." Jesse looked at her half serious.

Aubrey hugged him when he sat back on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest, pulling her body to his as closer as she could. She needed to feel his warm. She needed to know he was there, with her. She needed to feel protected more than ever.

Aubrey 's eyes were turned to the TV screen as the movie was playing, but if she looked at the couch next to her, she would see Camille staring at her, making a huge effort not to start laughing uncontrollably.

And the girl didn't even have to do much that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... I'm enjoying writing Aubrey so much! I feel very sorry about her.<strong>

**Oh, next chap is super cool, wait for it.**

**See you later.**

**Byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I always love reading them.**

**Okay, this isn't my favorite chap, but I kinda like it, so I hope you like it as well.**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

><p>Jesse moved on his bed trying to find a more comfortable position. He was having trouble falling asleep. He stopped on his back, looking up at the dark ceiling; he felt like he'd been like that for hours. He could hear the traffic noises of the streets, but aside that, the place was all silence. He just couldn't shut his eyes.<p>

Earlier that night, he'd seen Jaws with his sister, his fiancée and… her. It was quite an amazing night, they had pizza, he loved that movie and things weren't as weird as he expected them to be. But his mind kept wandering back to a certain brunette, every little aspect of her was caught by his brain as super interesting and he could go all the night long just thinking about her perfume, or her laughter or her signature sarcasm. He smiled when he remembered something she'd said earlier. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Jesse was happy things weren't awkward between them after the heat of _that_ night. He was also happy that it was now clear to Aubrey that he and Beca were just friends _(A/N: Yeah, right. You wish, idiot.)_. A friend he couldn't get off his mind, though.

He sat on the edge his of bed rubbing his eyes. He took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. Jesse stood up and walked out of his room. He needed a walk, his body was relaxed and his mind was calm, but he was certain he would not fall asleep if he kept like that.

He had to do something.

* * *

><p>Beca was deep asleep on a no dreams state. Then, she heard the doorbell. <em>Who the fuck could be at this hour, interrupting her precious sleep time?<em>

She made no efforts of moving. Maybe if she ignored it, they would just give up.

The doorbell rang again. And again.

_Fuck._

Beca stood up unwillingly. Whoever it was would have to face her wrath. She walked to her front door through her dark apartment. The only lights were those from the outside coming through the windows. She opened the door.

Jesse Swanson was there looking at her. Fucking Jesse Swanson was looking at her with his big stupid brown eyes. Fucking pervert Jesse Swanson was standing at her front door in the middle of the night disturbing her sleep like it was no big deal at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes stared at him angrily. Her voice was heavy and sharp.

"I couldn't sleep." Jesse said with his voice low.

"So you though it might be a good idea not to let me sleep as well?" She rubbed her eyes fiercely.

"I wanted to see you."

_Odd_, she thought. It was too late – or too early for that kind of game.

"You saw me, now get out." Beca said and closed the door.

But was stopped for Jesse's hand.

"Can you stop doing that?" Beca said, trying to shut the door with all her strength.

"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about you." Jesse stepped in, his hand still on the door. He leaned his face so his eyes were on hers level.

Beca's heart sped up. Her brain was having some trouble understanding what was happening.

"Nice." She moved away from him, getting inside. "And I'm sure this would be a much more pleasant conversation if you didn't show up at my apartment in the middle of the night, idiot."

"I couldn't wait anymore." He stepped closer to her again. He held out his right hand to touch her face.

"Dude, get out." Beca grabbed his hand and moved it away from her, but Jesse in a quick movement turned his hand so he was the one holding her now.

Beca tried to free herself from him, but it just made him tight the grip around her wrist.

He tried to get closer to her again. She moved back and felt the sideboard blocking her. She looked up at him, her breath getting uncomfortably heavy. She couldn't read him, he wasn't smiling as she got used to see him as, his face was emotionless, and his eyes carried something she'd never seen in Jesse before.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind." He said with his heavy voice, his eyes completely focused on hers.

Jesse put his left hand on the sideboard and leaned his body towards hers, his other hand still holding her. Beca felt the hard wooden sideboard hurting her back and the proximity of his body to her own. She found herself trapped. Her heart was on her mouth, her legs were shaky and she needed to lean on the furniture behind her just to keep standing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" her voice failed.

He moved his head down until their faces were millimeters apart. Their breaths were mixing and they couldn't break eye contact even if they wanted to.

"But I'll leave if you want me to." Jesse's deep voice echoed on Beca's head.

"Get… Out." Beca said slowly, her low voice closer to a whisper.

"You have to mean it." Jesse teased and brought his lips closer to hers, almost touching her. He was so close that she could feel the heat of his skin.

"I…" Beca started, or at least she tried, but she couldn't make a sound.

Before she could even think of finding her voice, Jesse's lips were already on hers.

He wasn't sweet and kind as she thought he would be. He kissed her passionately, deeply and with such an urge. It felt like he wanted to do it for quite a long time.

After the first shock, Beca started kissing him back, with equal need and hurry. She tried to remind herself who that guy was; her brain ordered her to stop; it screamed that what she was doing was completely wrong. But how could it be wrong when he kissed her that way? When he made her feel his kiss all over her body, through all her nerve endings?

She ran her hands through his neck and hair pulling him down as his arms found their way around her waist. He picked her up and made her sit on the sideboard, she automatically rapped her legs around him. She leaned back on the wall behind her and brought him with her. He was now over her, she felt his heavy body pressing her, his muscles contracted over his clothes, his hands on her lower back pulling her to him, his mouth not leaving hers once.

As sudden as Jesse started kissing her, he stopped and she realized how out of breath both of them were after just a few seconds. Beca needed him to kiss her again. She had to feel his lips again. She was so vulnerable. And she hated that- at least, that's what she tried so hard to tell herself.

But Jesse didn't give her time to clear her confused thoughts. Her agony was eased by the feeling of his heavy and warm breath on her neck. Jesse's lips started tracing a way through her jawline, his teeth running over her sensitive skin. The feeling of his lips, his tongue, his teeth so strongly on her made Beca unconsciously let out a moan…

…The next thing she could remember was gravity pulling her body down to the floor. She cursed out loud as she found herself lying on her back next to the bed, from where she fell, with sunlight coming through the gap between the curtains.

Her heartbeat was fast and she could feel sweat sticking her clothes to her body. She rubbed her hands on her eyes angrily trying to recover from what just happened.

She looked up at the ceiling, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the lighting.

_What the hell was happening to her?_ What kind of dream did she just have? More important: who the hell was she dreaming about?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... first things first...<strong>

**1. Did you guys understand what happened? Was it clear enough?**

**2. If you did, then mwahahahahaha!**

**3. Yeah, don't hate me- that much.**

**I can't say I'm sorry about that. So, how many of you really believed it was actually happening? I thought it was so out of sudden that there was no way it could be real.**

**Oh, and I apologize for the A/N in the middle of the chap, I just couldn't resist it.**

****Anyways, that was it, I guess I'll see you soon.****

****Byee!****


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I'm so ashamed of myself for taking so long. It's just I couldn't focus on writing. Everytime, something- anything seemed more interesting than writing. So Sorry. Damn internet.**

**Well, have fun, I guess.**

* * *

><p>"Aw, Cam that's so cool! You're playing cupid for your brother." Lucy said excited when she and Cam were walking to their classroom for the first class in the morning. "You're like Lindsay Lohan on that movie she plays twins."<p>

"Yeah, it's not that nice." Cam sighed. "It's kinda frustrating cause those two are too blind to see what's going on between them."

"That's what makes it even cuter."

"It's not cute, it's nerve-racking." Cam was already getting tired of Beca and Jesse not making any move. Though they had this weird connection, those two idiots kept avoiding it and Camille was just sick of that situation.

"But what about your brother's fiancée? Isn't the wedding close?"

"Miss 'I'm-so-perfect-and-everything-should-go-my-way'? Even she already saw what's going on between Jesse and Beca." Camille said annoyed. Even Aubrey, the center of the universe had seen it, but not those two. The world was so unfair. "With some luck and a little hand, Aubrey's gonna be out of the game real soon."

"You're mean, Cams. You're more like manipulative Mean Girls Lindsay Lohan." Lucy

said and winked at her. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, like ever."

Camille laughed and hit Lucy's arm joking. She was about to give Lucy a comeback when she bumped into someone when she was entering the classroom.

"Look out, losers." Hailey, their annoying classmate said, her voice filled with presumption. She and her carbon copies friends were making a solid barrier in front of the door.

"Hailey dear," Lucy gave her a big and bright fake smile. "Let me tell you something valuable: just because people say you're dumb as a doorknob, it doesn't mean you have to _act_ like a doorknob so could stop being so stupid for a moment and move? You and your minions are in our way." She said like she was talking to a small child

Camille made quite an effort to hold her laughter as their classmates who were near and had heard Lucy's sweet explosion ooh-ed. Hailey tried to keep her posture, but was visibly affected as her shocked eyes and opened mouth would give her away.

"You losers think you're so smart." Hailey rolled her eyes. "Be careful, soon you'll find out that you are nothing. And there'll be no one on side anymore." She threatened.

"Enjoy your day, Camille." She smiled before walking to her seat on the back of the class with her friends behind her.

Cam and Lucy looked at each other and laughed with contempt at the empty threat.

"And _you_ call me mean." Cam whispered to Lucy when they got to their seats.

Lucy shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder winking at her best friend.

* * *

><p>"They were having pizza together the other night." Aubrey cried as she put an enormous piece of cake in her mouth. She and Stacie, her maid of honor, were cake tasting for the wedding. Aubrey loved having control of things and se always found wedding somehow planning relaxing. That was the kind of de-stressing activity she so needed at the moment.<p>

"I thought you didn't like pizza. You always say it's disgusting and you'd rather eat cardboard than having a piece of pizza, especially if there's cheese on it." Stacie said casually. "I liked this one." She said about the cake number five.

"That's not the point, Stacie." Aubrey stared at her angrily. Sometimes, her best friend could be very insensitive. "They were all having fun and I felt like an outsider. And I'm the fiancée!" She put another fork of cake in her mouth.

Stacie rolled her eyes. Talking to the blonde has always been that way since the appearance of the girl Aubrey claimed was trying to make her life a living hell, by stealing Jesse and ruining her perfect wedding.

"Don't be dramatic, Brees." Stacie said softly. "You said she kept mocking on Jesse. I don't think that's a very effective flirting technique."

"You say that because you weren't there." Another fork of cake gone. "Sexual tension was so dense between those two I could touch it."

"Come on, this is probably thing of your paranoid little head."

Aubrey didn't say anything back, just kept attacking the cake in front of her. She felt so frustrated she needed the sweet dessert to calm her down.

"Besides, Donald met her and said she was a nice girl." Stacie said looking at her nails. She was done with the cakes.

"Donald met her? How did Donald meet her? Why?" Aubrey freaked out even more, to Stacie's surprise.

"You didn't know? She showed up at their office, made quite a scene just to make fun on Jesse."

"Why didn't he tell me that?" Aubrey questioned Stacie, like she desperately needed the answer. Which probably was the truth.

"How could I possibly know?" Stacie rolled her eyes again. "He said she was a super cool fun girl, and that's not exactly what I would expect he'd say about a man stealer, like you paint her as."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Aubrey's voice was filled with unhappiness.

"I just think you're overreacting. I mean, you're the one Jesse's marrying, right?"

"For now." Aubrey muttered with her mouth full.

"Okay, that's enough cake." Stacie took the plate from her friend. "One more bite and you're not gonna fit in your dress."

Aubrey felt the hole in her heart increase when Stacie took the cake away. Everything was being stolen from her hands, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Those three were having pizza like a damn TV show happy family!" Aubrey cried hysterically.

Stacie rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that morning. _Here we go again_, she thought. She checked the clock on her cellphone. Yeah, she still had time for another round.

"How can that little brat like the no manners truck driver instead of me?" Aubrey frowned. She always did so much effort for getting along with Cam. She'd gone shopping with her, she'd had lunch with her, she'd asked the little sister about boys, she'd ask her opinion about the wedding… She tried everything but that ungrateful teenager didn't give Aubrey a simple 'Thank you' back, not even once.

"Your personality is not that pleasant, you know." Stacie said casually. "I'm only your friend because we know each other since kindergarten."

"Oh, shut it, Stacie!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, how long has it been since the last time you cleaned this place?" Beca asked on the phone as she entered Bumper's apartment. It looked like a nuclear bomb had exploded in there. There were beer bottles and pizza boxes on the floor, dirty clothes were piled on the couch, some disgusting and at least a few days old leftover food on the coffee table and an indescribable smell of dirt, sweat, man and putridity.<p>

_"I don't think I've ever cleaned it."_ Bumper said on the other side of the line.

"I can't believe I agreed on this." Beca cried slamming the door behind her.

_"You're the one who needed my help."_

"Yeah but it didn't mean you had to make me do this." She gestured to all the mess, even though Bumper couldn't see her.

_"You could have thrown the cellphone on a trash can_." Bumper reminded her. _"But you didn't."_

"I know I didn't." Beca rolled her eyes.

_"The question is: why?"_

"What do you mean?" She asked placing her cellphone between her ear and her shoulder as she grabbed a few empty bottles and took them to the kitchen.

_"Badass Beca wouldn't give a shit for some stranger, but not only you returned Cinderella his cellphone, but also let his little sister stay at your place."_

"Do people need a reason to be nice?" Beca asked. She found plastic bags and was now throwing papers and empty boxes on them.

_"Normal people, maybe not, but you are Beca. If it was for one of us, I could let it that way, but you've been acting not like yourself to a complete outsider."_

"Maybe it's Chloe's influence. Maybe I'm trying to be a better person, like she always tells us to be." Beca said defensively. Even if Bumper didn't point that out, Beca had also noticed how she'd been acting around those Swanson siblings.

_"Why do I feel like there's something more?"_ Bumper asked presumptuous.

Beca froze. The dream she had a few nights ago came very clear to her mind, for her dislike. She was still confused about it and about what it really meant to her. If it actually did mean something: reasonable Beca tried to convince herself that it was all caused by stress, tiredness and recent-not-that-recent break up.

"You know what?" Beca shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm done with your cheap psycho-analysis, Dr. Freud. I still got a dead body to find here, so I'm hanging up."

_"Whatever you're hiding, I'll finding out, Mitchell."_

"Yeah, good luck working on that." Beca rolled her eyes.

_"And I want my place shining when I get back."_

"I don't make miracles, Bumper." She said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear? Someone cracked open the principal office's safe and took its money." Lucy said when she sat next to Cam on the grass during lunch time.<p>

"Yeah, the whole school is talking about it." She said with a juice pouch straw on her mouth. "It was probably a senior prank."

"Cam, _we_ are seniors and I didn't hear a thing about it." Lucy stared at Camille and reminded her incredulous.

"I didn't either but I think if everyone knew about the plan, they wouldn't make it, right? It had to be a secret, I guess."

Lucy nodded, Cam had a reasonable point.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen to the money? It is kinda heavy for a prank."

"I don't know, maybe they stuff a heart shaped cake with the money and put a note 'from your secret admirer' with it, or something like that." Cam suggested.

"Dude, what if he really believes he really has a secret admirer? You know, before trying to eat the cake." Lucy asked half serious.

"Come on, is there anyone in this century who would fall into this kind of thing? It's so cliché." Camille rolled her eyes with a superior attitude.

"Says the girl who believes in love at first sight and movie-ish romances." Lucy threw back. "And don't look at me like that, we both know it's true."

"Totally different situations here, Luce." Camille mumbled.

"Yeah, of course they are, Cams." Lucy laughed at her embarrassed friend. "Aw, you're so cute." Lucy couldn't resist and hugged her.

"Back off, you're heavy." Camille tried to sound mad.

Neither the girls realized the school secretary had stopped next to them until they heard her clearing her throat. Both girls looked up to find a woman on her forties with lots of makeup staring unpleasantly at them.

"Miss Swanson?" The woman called. "The headmaster would like to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>If you hated this chap, trust me, you're not the only one. Nothing really happened here. Wait, a few things started, didin't they...?<strong>

**Okay, so I have this notebook (all messed up, though) where I write random ideas and cool dialogues and sarcastic comebacks, so I have a lot of this pretty much done, I just can't put it all together. I don't feel like it. **

**I think one of the reasons for not being able to write so much as I used to is because I've been away for a while and I lost the know-how- if in fact I ever had it. **(the truth is: I'm lazy.)****

****That's why I'm thinking of moving fandoms for a while, just to warm up a bit.****

****Summarizing, this is gonna be frozen for a while- well, my chaps haven't been so frequent anyway. I'm just saying, I'm not giving up, just give me a little more time.****

****I'm a total failure as a writer, I know. Really hope you guys are still there when I come back.****

****I guess I'll see you all... not so soon.****

****Adios~****


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**So... It's been a long time, huh? Yes, I _am_ alive. And I guess I'm back for good now.**

**This chap was already done before the whole block thing and I hope you guys are still there to read it... I know it's a shot thing, but...**

**Anyways, here it is...**

* * *

><p>"Camille? What's going on?" Jesse asked when he entered his sister's high school principal office. He had come during work time after receiving a call demanding his presence at the school.<p>

"I don't know, they just called me and made me wait for you." Cam defended herself.

"Mr. Swanson, please, have a seat." The aging principal gestured to Jesse the chair next to Cam's.

Jesse obeyed and gave a hard look at his sister. He had a feeling that whatever the principal had to say, it wouldn't be a good thing. Well, it never was.

The principal interlaced his fingers and placed his hands on the desk in front of his body looking expressionless at Jesse.

"A few days ago, a huge amount of money was stolen from our safety box." He said with a serious voice tone.

"Sir, as much as I'm concerned about it, I don't see how it could possibly have anything to do with my sister." Jesse said truly confused.

"Indeed, Mr Swanson." The principal nodded agreeing. "The fact is that we received an anonymous tip this morning." He looked at Camille. "It said to check Miss Camille Swanson's locker."

"_What?_" Cam was in silent until now, trying to see where this whole story was going but _that_ was enough. What the hell was going on? Why would someone try to blame her?

"Please," she laughed. "you really think I stole the money?" She mocked. It didn't matter if he was the principal, that idea was just absurd.

"Miss Swanson, we had the need of checking your locker and found a money envelope there."

"What?" Jesse and Cam, in unison, exclaimed shocked.

"I didn't-…" Cam didn't know how to defend herself.

"Sir, this must be a misunderstanding…" Jesse tried.

"I'm sorry, Mr Swanson but the proof is undeniable." The principal said firmly. "Which is why I'll have to give your sister the proper punishment."

"Miss Swanson, you are suspended for fifteen weekdays. And it will be registered in your school record."

"What about my college applications?" Cam asked. Her future was in risk for something she was unfairly being accused of.

"I feel very sorry about it, but rules are rules." The principal gave Cam a sad generous look.

"Sir, there must be other ways of-…" Jesse tried to intervene, he couldn't let things end like that. Cam didn't deserve that.

"I have already considered a lot, being aware that she is a senior, Mr Swanson but this is my final saying." The principal stood up and walked to the door.

"Now if you excuse me," he said as he opened the door. "I still have plenty of work to do."

* * *

><p>Jesse slammed his apartment's door behind him. It was dark already, he had to work late that night- not that it was a productive day anyway, with his head so full of problems. He definitely had a long day.<p>

After getting out of Cam's school, he'd gone back to his office, he was so pissed off he couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes. He just let her know that they would have a serious talk that night.

There were explanations to be given and it was time to get them.

He walked straight to his little sister's room door and opened it irritated.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Camille asked annoyed from her desk, giving her brother a fierce look.

"Quit the jokes, Camille." Jesse crossed his arms against his chest and stared at her.

The blonde teenage rolled her eyes and got her attention back to the notebook screen in front of her.

Jesse took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked controlling his voice tone.

"Oh my God." Camilles spilled, her voice filled with disbelief. "You don't think I seriously did that, do you?"

"Well, like it was said, the proof was undeniable, Camille." Jesse's eyes were hard on her.

It hurt. She would deny it with her life, but the truth is that it hurt seeing her own brother against her. Not even Jesse, the most important person in her life, the person she loved the most believed in her innocence. How dare he think she could do something so stupid?

She shook her head slowly and bit her lower lip trying to hold the tears she knew would come.

"You can't be serious." She said defensively. "You are ridiculous." She let out a dry laugh.

"Excuse me? Show some respect, would you?" Jesse exploded.

"I would, if you deserved it." Cam stood up and yelled at him.

"That's enough." Jesse walked to her and grabbed her wrist. "I handled a lot but I'm done with this rebellious teenage phase of yours. Are you out of your mind, Camille?"

"You're hurting me, Jesse." The girl said between her teeth looking down to the hand holding her. Multiple meanings were hidden in those words.

She felt extremely vulnerable having her brother holding her, so mad at her.

"Steal the school's money?" Jesse continued, each word was a stab on her. "Seriously?"

"I didn't do it." Cam stared back at her brother. "And screw you, Jesse if you can't even believe your own sister."

"That's it." Jesse let out of his hold. "You're grounded."

"You don't boss me." She said and jumped into her bed. "You can act like it all you want, but you're not dad."

"I'm responsible for you and as long as you live under my roof, you'll do as I say."

"Whatever." Cam mumbled and buried her face on her pillow, that was so unfair and it was all so ridiculous she felt like laughing.

Jesse was done trying to talk to Camille, it wasn't like he expected it to be but he didn't care anymore. He was with a hand on the door holder when he heard his sister's voice.

"Does it make you feel better, Jesse? Discounting on me really makes your pitiful life any better? You are just so insecure of yourself that you need to make me feel miserable as well?"

Cam was playing with fire. And she realized she'd crossed the limits when Jesse shut the door behind him, not before she could look at the face he made.

* * *

><p>"Ready to spill your secret, Mitchell?" Bumper asked as he leaned back on his friend's couch. The four of them were at Beca's apartment for their usual round of drinks and stupid talks.<p>

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a secret." She said from the counter where she was sitting with her notebook in front of her. Bumper was such a stubborn ass with a hell of a memory.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Bumper laughed.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Yeah, what dirty secret are you hiding?" Amy overheard the conversation and asked as she walked from the kitchen to the living room with a bowl of cheese balls.

"There's no dirty secret." Beca said bored. "Bumper is getting paranoid. Well, more than usual."

Bumper rolled his eyes like Beca had just said the stupidest thing ever. Which could be truth, in his opinion.

"Tell us, Bumpster: is that thing you call a _cologne_ finally starting to affect your tiny brain?" She turned to stare at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Act defensively all you want, you know I'll find out eventually."

"I'm not acting defensively, dumbass."

"Okay, if you two are not telling us what's going on here, let's move subject." Chloe said putting her curiosity away.

"Oh," the redhead started remembering something. "I was thinking about traveling. We could go somewhere together."

"Ha, no money for that." Beca said curt.

"Come on, Beca, it would be so fun, we could go on a car trip!" Chloe said excited.

"No way." Bumper cut her.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Amy said with a frown.

"Why not? You guys are such a bunch of party poopers."

"God knows what could happen if the four of us stay too long in a car for too long, Chlo." Beca said being realistic and nothing interested in a road trip.

Chloe was about to counter-argue when the doorbell rang.

"Food's here." Bumper said as he walked to the door, wallet in hands.

"Uh…" He started a little confused and looked back at his friends. "Did anyone order a blondie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have the next chap done and things are heating up, finally!<strong>

**But the story is kind going to a completely different direction and I don't know how things are gonna work out anymore! Nice, and I still call myself a writer.**

**Let me know if you guys are still out there and you'll probably get another chapter very soon.**

**That's it for now and I'm so glad to be back!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**Awwn... thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I really missed you guys!**

**Okay, so... just so people won't hate me in the future... this is probably going in a Jeca direction... so walk away if you don't wanna see Aubrey hurt.**

**This said, please have fun!**

* * *

><p>After the fight with Jesse, Camille decided in a moment of adrenaline, anger and frustration to run away. In need of someone who wouldn't judge her, she had no doubt of where to go. This in mind an hour and something later, she was at Beca's door with a bag of clothes, in need of comfort and more important, in need of a friend.<p>

She rang the doorbell and a man almost the same height as her answered it. She didn't know who he was, she assumed he was Beca's friend. There was no way he could be Beca's boyfriend. A big part of her hoped he wasn't. For several reasons.

"Did anyone order a blondie?" The unknown guy asked looking back over his shoulder.

The judgmental look of that guy kind of made Camille uncomfortable, it opened her eyes and made her realize how weird being there was. Beca had nothing to do with her problems.

"Cam?" Beca asked when she saw who Bumper was talking about.

"Beca. Hi." Cam looked down, all her determination was sucked out of her system. She didn't know what to do, though she knew it was too late for regrets.

"What's up?" Beca asked more curious than anything.

"Uh… nothing." Cam just wanted to wake up from that messed up dream. "Sorry for bothering you." She gave Beca a sad smile and turned on her feet to leave. She'd figure something out by herself.

"Cam, wait." Beca grabbed her by her shoulder. Beca got used to the perky bright girl and Camille wasn't acting like the girl Beca got to know at the moment. Clearly there was something going on with her. "Something happened?"

"It's just…" Cam didn't want to involve Beca anymore, would be too selfish of her.

Beca noticed the girl's reluctance. Definitely, something was on; something she didn't want to talk about yet. For now, Beca thought Cam just needed some comfort, she needed to feel at home.

"Wanna meet my friends?" Beca asked with a smile. "I swear they're not complete idiots."

Cam let out a tired laugh.

"I'd love to." Cam smiled and followed Beca inside.

"Who the hell is that?" Bumper asked Beca.

"A friend."

"Nice joke. You, having friends? Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Shortstack?"

"Ha-ha, asshole." Beca rolled her eyes. "People, meet Camille Swanson. Cam, meet people." She gestured to the her friends with her arm.

"Oh my God! You're Jesse's sister? You're so cute!" A ginger girl jumped from the couch and came to hug the teenager.

"I'm Chloe, by the way. Nice to meet you." Chloe kept talking. "You already met Bumper and that's Fat Amy." Chloe pointed Amy sitting on the couch.

"Fat Amy?" Camille gave Beca a questioning look.

"Long story." Beca shrugged.

"I have time."

"Sweet." Bumper said and pushed Beca out of his way. "The girl wants stories, the girl will have stories." He said with a mischievous glint.

"Don't even start, Bumper. I know your past, remember?" Beca Threatened.

"You think I have any regrets in my past?" Bumper gave Beca his 'stop-being-so-stupid' look. "Wait, the only regret I have in my past is ever starting talking to you, shorty."

Beca moved like she was going to punch him on the face, which made Bumper run away from her and squeal like a little girl. Beca laughed and even Cam smiled a little.

"We reached that time in life when we must spread our wisdom. Come, little cute Bambi. Have a seat." Fat Amy beckoned the blonde teenage, ignoring Bumper's acts of rough masculinity.

"Why are you acting like you're dying?" Bumper asked incredulous, also ignoring his previous embarrassing reactions.

"And what the hell are you intending to teach her?" Beca narrowed her eyes at Amy.

"Come on," Chloe grabbed Camille's hand as Bumper, Amy and Beca kept arguing. "We're not as bad as we look like." She assured the blonde.

Cam smiled and followed Chloe to the couch.

* * *

><p>"Your brother is an idiot. No offense." Beca said as Cam finished telling them about all the happenings of her fatidic day, from school to the argument that made her run way from home.<p>

"None taken." Cam said with a tired and a little irritated voice, resting her head on the couch.

"Taking school's money… Clas-sic_._" Bumper sang approvingly from the floor where he was sitting with his back against the couch, raising his beer at the girl.

"I didn't do it." Cam glared at him.

"We believe in you, sweetie." Chloe said gentle. "Don't listen to him." She gestured at Bumper, spread on the floor, eyes dozed off, incredibly drunk, considering the small amount of alcohol he'd had until that moment.

"We should track him down." Amy said out of sudden, in the middle of an epiphany. "I can smash his car with my bare hands. Or make sure he won't be able to pee ever again- at least not without proper medical equipment."

The rest of the girls stared at her somewhat uncomfortable and a little scared at that and Beca was the one who spoke for them, "Yeah, pretty sure those things are a little bit illegal, Amy."

"Yeah, I don't want you guys to destroy his car… or his balls…" The teenage tried to see the funny side of the whole disaster. "I just-… I don't know anymore." Cam was in between laughing and bursting into tears, which made her voice shaky and weird sounds came from somewhere deep down her throat.

"Oh, honey," Chloe hugged Cam tightly holding her own tears now. "don't worry, we'll take care of you." The ginger assured the girl.

"Yeah, what she said." Beca put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to reassure Chloe's words.

"Thanks, guys." Cam thanked with more gratitude than she'd felt in a long while then.

"Hey, Bumper fell asleep." Amy shouted-whispered and everyone stopped for a moment to stare at the unconscious guy on the floor with his eyes half shut and mouth wide opened. Bumper still held his half empty beer like his life depended on it. "You wanna paint on his face with whipped cream?" Fat Amy suggested excited.

Chloe and Beca looked at Cam, with brows raised, both encouraging the girl.

"Sure," she sighed letting her frustrations out. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you can't see it, Jesse!" Aubrey was at the verge of yelling at her fiancé.<p>

"What can't I see, Aubrey?" Jesse rubbed his temples tiredly with his body leaned on the wall.

He had just found out that Cam had escaped her room. He had checked with her friends and she was nowhere. Then, as a last resource, he called Beca.

The 'I don't wanna talk to you because you're the biggest jerk on Earth and don't deserve the sister you have' she gave when she picked up was enough for him to know that his sister was with her and apparently, Beca was already filled in the recent happenings and was taking Cam's side on the matter.

Then, to make things better, Aubrey came to his apartment for wedding planning, because those things _never_ ended. So Jesse told her what a crappy day he was having, hoping he could have some empathy and understanding but instead, Aubrey's mood changed of nowhere and there they were now, with Aubrey accusing him from something he had no idea what it was.

"Please, enlighten me." Jesse was exhausted and was not in the mood for chivalry.

"This is all _her _fault, Jesse!" Aubrey started pacing on the living room, from one side to the other. "Can't you see?"

"Aubrey," he sighed heavily and stared at the floor. "I'm having the worst day ever since I found out my parents were dead. Can you, please, stop the games and tell me what exactly are you trying to say?"

That hurt her. His tone, his words, his refusals of looking at her. But Aubrey had pride enough not to look shaken by those things. She had to keep her image.

"I'm saying that ever since that Beca girl came up, our lives turned upside down. Ever since _Beca"_ Aubrey spilled her name like it was the worst of the insults. "showed up, you and your sister are occasionally in bad terms. She is a bad influence for Camille and you are too dumb to see that. Ever since you two met, you are all lost, Jesse. And you're the only one who haven't noticed."

Aubrey spilled everything until she was red and panting. She didn't give any space for Jesse to reply.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it, Jesse?" Aubrey laughed a dry laughter. "_Is it?"_

"You don't know her, Aubrey. How can you possibly say anything about her, considering that _you don't know her?_"

"Oh, honestly, I'm glad I don't know her." Aubrey shot furiously. "Because she's the person who turned your little sister into a money stealer. For God's sake, Jesse! Open your eyes!"

"That's enough." At some point Jesse walked the small distance between Aubrey and himself and had now a tight grip on her wrist. "You can keep attacking me all you want but I'm not gonna let you talk about them that way."

His eyes were deep into hers and Aubrey felt vulnerable and scared looking at those dark orbs. She felt like being swallowed by the dark of his eyes.

"You're hurting me." Aubrey looked down to their hands, unable to hold Jesse's stare any longer.

He let her go without another word and walked away from her.

"You better go. Now." His voice was ice cold but Aubrey felt relieved in leaving that place and that atmosphere.

She straightened up, grabbed her bag and left, shutting the door behind her.

Jesse wouldn't know, but she would spend the rest of the night crying on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... People wanted more arguing so here it is! I feel sorry for Aubrey.<strong>

**So, I've been away from the Pitch Perfect universe for a while... and I just saw the new trailer a few days ago. And I have to say, it looks pretty funny (like, Stacie and Amy and Bumper are apparently even more hilarious in the sequel) and all, but I am not that excited (as I thought I would be) about the movie... I wonder if it's just me. They're going international and doing some kind of world acapella battle? Okay...**

**Anyways, I'm still gonna watch it. And I'm still excited to see them all reunited. But a part of me is disappointed, for some reason.**

**Well, I kinda know what's going to happen in the next chap so I guess I'll be back next week.**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**Before you go all crazy calling me bad names and stuff, let me tell you this: I really, really didn't mean to take so long this time. I was gonna update this before Christmas or something. But the thing is, my notebook just died and then the guy who was gonna fix it (who was my dad's friend) had a baby earlier and then he couldn't fix it. And I couldn't just drag him away from his wife just so he could fix my stupid computer... And then classes started. And... Yeah, that's it. Sorry.**

**Well, this was kinda done before the holidays, I just brushed it up a little before posting.**

**This is the last chapter I have filed. Which means there's zero done for the next chaps. So yaay, that's good news.**

**Hm... have fun reading, I guess.**

* * *

><p>"Aubrey, for the last time, I'm not going to meet you for dress fitting." Cam groaned on the phone.<p>

From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Beca was trying hard to hold her laughter, which made her want to laugh as well, even though she was supposed to be pissed on Aubrey at the moment.

The two girls were on their way to the Starbucks a few blocks away from Beca's apartment to grab some breakfast because miss broke music producer's kitchen was completely empty of food. She had plenty of beer, though. And leftovers from last night but they didn't count that as breakfast food.

"Don't be so immature, Camille." Aubrey's voice got the teenager's attention again. "Your little fight with Jesse is way off the limits, we don't have time for some stupid act of rebellion-…"

"Goodbye, Aubrey." And with that, Camille hung up.

She turned her cellphone off so she wouldn't receive any more unwanted calls and shoved it on her jeans back pocked grumbling unpleasant things about her brother's fiancée.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked with a smirk on the corners of her lips. She had only heard half of the conversation but that was enough to give her a good idea of what was going on.

"Just perfect." The blonde rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Can you believe her? She knows I'm not on speaking terms with my brother. And I'm pretty sure she knows I don't really like her. And she calls me for what? Fucking dress fitting. _Can you believe her?"_ she repeated to emphasize her indignation.

"Well, she _is _getting married. Pretty sure that's everything occupying her head right now." Beca said just to tease Camille.

Cam had been staying at her apartment for three days and even though she laughed and mocked at Beca and the rest of her friends, she was clearly still upset. How couldn't she be? After all the girl had been through?

Beca also knew the blonde girl hadn't talked to her brother ever since she ran away from home. Yes, Beca agreed Cam needed space at the moment and yes, talking to Jesse could make things even worse than they already were but she wasn't sure whether the siblings ignoring each other was the best option to be made.

She hadn't talked to Jesse after that first phone call the night Cam came to her place either. She was pretty sure she made her point very clear that time, so he hadn't gone to the trouble of calling her ever since. Not that Beca would answer him even if he did so.

"Don't you dare defending her, Beca." Cam held a fierce glare at her. "Or I can easily walk into your room while you are out and set your precious disc collection on fire."

"Yeah, good luck living under a bridge after that, Cams." Beca stared back at her half joking as she opened the door to the coffee shop.

Cam was saying something about Chloe never letting Beca do something so mean like that but the brunette couldn't quite hear it, once she found herself bumping straight into a massive clothed walking wall blocking the way.

She didn't hit the person that hard, but she managed to hit the man way taller than herself in a way that her face went straight to his collarbone area and it hurt her nose.

"Fuc-…" Beca stopped herself from cursing right in front of a total stranger and took a step back holding a hand on her injured nose. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" She struggle to say instead.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." A deep, slow, seductive male voice with a hint of a British accent came to her ears.

Beca frowned looking up. That voice sounded familiar.

In front of her was a guy at least one head taller than herself with hypnotizing emerald green eyes and shiny dark blonde hair. He wore a black blazer over a simple V-neck white T and dark jeans that fit his sculptural shape in the best way possible. His toned 'Calvin Kein's underwear catalog model' body was completely perceptible under the layers of fabrics. He had a sexy discreet smirk on his lips and his eyes were the kind of eye that said much more than mere worlds could ever say.

"Luke?" she asked just to make sure he was the same guy she knew from college.

"Oh my God, Becky!" Luke exclaimed and hugged the girl with one arm. The other one held a large cup of coffee. "It's been a long time."

"A hell of a long time." she agreed. "This is Cam," she gestured to Cam, who smiled. "And this is Luke, an old friend." The two exchanged polite greetings at that.

"What are you doing here? Besides bumping into people." Beca asked curious.

"Well," he shrugged in a cool way and the movement made his muscular chest stand out. Metaphorical drool ran down both girls chin at the mouthwatering piece of heaven in front of them. "you'll be surprised to know that I now am co-owner of a considerably successful British record label."

"No kidding." Beca exclaimed genuinely surprised.

"I'm actually back to the US on a business trip." He reached his jeans back pocket with his free hand and took a laminated black business card of it. "I'm trying to recruit new talents." He gave the piece of paper to Beca.

"Looks pretty legit…" The brunette girl just said flipping the card on her hands.

"Very funny," he played along faking his annoyance. "What about you? Any close to becoming a globally known DJ?"

"Nah," Beca frowned joking. "Gave up on that ages ago. I'm a music producer instead. Much more realistic." She laughed.

"Well, it's still in the music industry, at least. You had a lot of talent back at college, I'm pretty sure you're doing great." Luke said as he checked the time on his cell phone. "I would love to stay and chat but I'm in a little hurry right now."

"Sure, nice seeing you, Luke." Beca hugged him goodbye.

Luke hugged Cam friendly as well and hushed out of the shop making the bell behind the door ring.

After they watched the handsome guy walking away, Camille turned to Beca and kept staring at her jaw dropped.

"What?" Beca asked innocently and started walking to the line.

"_Becky?_" Cam was holding her laugh.

"Don't even start." Beca rolled her eyes and stared at the menu board trying to focus on the several options of caffeine filled drinks purchasable.

"How do you know that amazingly hot, sexy British accent guy, _Becky?"_ Cam grabbed her by the arm with a brow arched and clearly too interested.

"We worked together at the university radio station." Beca avoided looking at the teenage girl. "And don't call me that." She said dryly.

"Is he some kind of an ex-boyfriend of yours?" Cam dug deeper.

"What?! Hell no." Beca laughed and rolled her eyes at the idea. Despite the undeniable attraction she had for him and a two seconds crush she had back at college, the idea of dating Luke was just… wrong. He was like an older brother to her. A damn hot older brother, though.

"Why not?" Cam asked. "I mean, I know him for like, five minutes and I can't stop thinking about his abs. What the hell can possibly be wrong with him?" the girl stared at Beca indignant. "Is he gay?" she questioned in a lower voice.

Beca turned to her with a knowing look "He is absolutely not gay."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?!" Cam shouted and a few eyes turned to stare at her.

"Okay," Beca sighed and looked away. "I'm so not having this conversation with you."

"You know, I could always use the 'Owner privileges' card." Cam shrugged but kept her eyes on the brunette.

"We're still playing that puppy thing?" Beca smirked. "I thought that was over, like when you crashed at my apartment in the middle of the night running away from your amazingly not so amazing brother."

That made the girl shut her mouth for a while. She didn't have replies for that.

"Come on, Beca!" the blonde cried a few seconds later, having given up on reasoning. "We're stuck together and I'm bored. Tell me about it, please?"

"First, my life is not some kind of reality show for your enjoyment, Camille." Beca rolled her eyes. Sometimes, dealing with a teenage girl 24/7 could drive her nuts. It was almost as bad as having Bumper asking indecent questions about her life, which happened a lot more than she'd like to admit. Thinking about it, both of the options were getting incredibly frequent, unfortunately. "And second, I don't care. Find a hobby if you're so bored, I heard knitting is trendy these days. You should give it a shot." She tapped the younger's shoulder in an encouraging way.

"Ha, ha." Cam just stared at her with her arms crossed. She had one last card up her sleeve and Beca was just asking her to put it on the table. Too bad for her. "If you don't tell me everything about him," she stopped mid-sentence to make it more dramatic. She raised her eyebrows and allowed her lips to curl up a little. "I'm gonna call Fat Amy." She threatened. "And Bumper." Oh, that definitely caught her attention.

Her neck cracked loudly as she turned to stared at Camille. Her jaws were clenched so tight it wouldn't be of any surprise if her teeth simply broke right there.

"You wouldn't." Beca narrowed her eyes at the blonde gir.

"Try me." Cam raised her eyebrows daringly. She just loved how manipulable Beca was. _Oh, yeah, babe._

Beca sighed and looked away beaten.

"There's nothing to be told." she let out under her breath.

"I'm sure you'll find something. I believe in your story telling skills."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Aubrey and Jesse are still together and the wedding is still gonna happen. And nope, Beca is NOT gonna end up with Luke.<strong>

**Like I said before, nothing done from here. I kinda know where I'm going, though. **

**I don't know when I'll be back so... stay tuned.**

**Happy (late) holiday, I guess?**

**Oh, and by the way, this is probably gonna be my last story for pitch perfect. Haha.**


End file.
